


Fix Me

by Racey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racey/pseuds/Racey
Summary: Renji, the anti-social, very straight ex-con is jaded by his past; Gin, the very cunning, gay waiter/Interior Design student has learned to accept his. When the two meet, personalities clash and Gin tries to worm his way into a heart long ago turned to ice.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

It was a day like any other day of the past few months of his life. After his release from prison for beating the ever-loving shit out of his ex-girlfriend's side piece, he'd been forced to find a job that wouldn't consider him scum. Luckily, his old college friend, Shuuhei Hisagi, had helped. Shuuhei was the store manager at Rent-A-Center and had been gracious enough to give him a chance. Lord, knows he'd needed it. His parole officer – a short, dark-haired man with a boring voice – had been giving him a hard time, constantly piss-testing him and making sure he wasn't getting high. He'd never been into that sort of thing, though; he was more of a drinker. Notice he said "drinker" and not "drunkard." He limited himself to beer and only messed with the harder stuff when he was depressed, or just mad at the world.

Rukia had been his high school sweetheart. They'd been young and dumb and madly in love with each other – or so he'd thought. They'd gone to college together, but that was where he'd fucked up. It'd happened in their last year, right before graduation. He'd been doing well, excelling in his classes, outshining his peers on the basketball court, and he'd had a cute girlfriend to boot. Too bad, she hadn't been the loyal type. He'd come back from class early one afternoon and thought he'd stop and see Rukia before taking off to practice. So, oblivious to the pity-filled looks being sent his way, he'd sauntered to the girls' dorm and barged into his girlfriend's room. Damn, that'd been a mistake. He hadn't been ready to see the girl he'd loved so much, on her knees, being taken from behind by a man that wasn't him.

At first, he'd only stood there, staring and numb. Then white-hot rage had overwhelmed him, causing a stomach-deep roar to echo through the halls and probably the whole building. All he'd remembered was rushing into the room and hitting pale flesh until it tenderized beneath his fists, until blood covered his hands and face, and security had been escorting him from the dorm. After that, time had slowed down and allowed him to catch up. He remembered the court room, the dark-haired shit, who'd smugly pressed charges against him, and the useless lawyer, who'd felt he had better things to do with his time. The judge had been merciless and an asshole on top, even with Renji's squeaky clean background, hitting him with the maximum sentence as a lesson. Rukia'd been there, but she'd been on the other guy's side.

And with that, he'd spent the next three years of his life behind bars.

Now, at the age of twenty-four, he was an ex-convict and had to deal with being paroled for two more years, and that was only because he'd been let out on good behavior. Imagine that. Most people saw him these days and automatically labeled him a troublemaker, a ruffian, a thug, a hoodlum. It didn't help that the first thing he'd done upon leaving the prison was have his entire body tattooed. They started with his eyebrows, worked their way down the sides of his neck, across his chest, abdomen and back, down his arms, over his ass and thighs and even reached down his shins and calves. And he didn't regret a single one of them. His reason for doing so? He'd seen pictures of tribal tattoos and thought them symbolic of one's strength, wisdom and growth. On top of that, he'd wanted a change. While in prison, he hadn't been able to look himself in the cloudy mirror without wanting to gag with shame and repulsion. He'd hated himself. He'd hated the world.

But a few years of self-loathing had made him see the world for what it really was. Now, he didn't hate himself so much; he just hated other people.

Shuuhei had come as a nice surprise during a time in Renji's life, where he'd felt like he didn't have a friend in the world. He remembered playing basketball in college with the dark-haired man, remembered being on fairly good terms with him before the incident. Shuuhei hadn't been a bad guy then, and he wasn't one now. Renji had been walking the beat, searching high and low for a place that would hire him, just so he could get his parole officer off his ass, when he'd run across a store with a cheerful-looking, royal-blue, red and yellow sign announcing it as: Rent-A-Center.

He'd gone inside, already steeling himself for the rejection to come, but had been greeted by name, by a shocked tenor. Shuuhei had asked him all about what'd happened, and even though Renji hadn't wanted to explain or bring up his past, he had anyway. The dark-haired man had listened avidly, coal-colored eyes wide and amazed. Once Renji'd finished his tale, Shuuhei had immediately offered him a position at the store, excitedly exclaiming Renji could drive one of the delivery trucks, picking up and installing equipment. Of course, he'd been astonished, but more than that, he'd been grateful. He'd embraced the position without looking back, vowing never to see the inside of a prison again.

It hadn't taken him long to acquire a routine, which Shuuhei had aided by helping him find a one-bedroom apartment near his side of town. It wasn't bad, either. It had its own free washing and drying facilities in the basement, nice spacious rooms, and the landlord even allowed pets. Elated, he'd gone off immediately and bought a large tank, then filled it with tropical, colorful fish. He'd always wanted fish. Not so much dogs or cats, or anything else for that matter.

Yep, it was a very normal, very boring, very _cold_ day. The weather forecast predicted a snow storm later on that night, which, thankfully, he planned to pass inside his warm apartment with a couple of Clive Owen flicks. Shoot Em Up and a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows sounded absolutely perfect. Speaking of which, it was about time to clock out. He glanced down at the watch on his left wrist and nodded. 6:45. Yeah, but he'd have to get some grub after he finished up his shift before he could make good on his plans. He climbed to his feet from the carpeted floor he'd been kneeling on and dusted his hands. After that, he double-checked his work, making sure the flat-screen TV was hooked up correctly.

"Everything done?" a cheerful, female voice asked from behind.

Renji turned and faced the client with a slow nod. "It's all workin'."

She was cute. In fact, she was gorgeous. Long, wavy, sea-green hair, wide wheat-gray eyes, and a body that didn't seem to know how to behave. Her hips were curvy and absolutely made for gripping, and her legs were long and shapely. She had breasts that could feed an army of runts, and she smelled like a sultry fruit. It'd been an eternity since he'd gotten laid, but he knew better than to hit on one of the clients. ...Didn't mean he couldn't look, though.

"Do you take tips?" she asked.

He shook his head with a miniscule lift to the corner of his lips. "Nah, I ain't allowed ta take tips, Miss."

She giggled, eyes lighting up. "You don't have to call me 'Miss'. I'm not that old, you know. I'm Nel."

 _Nel, huh?_ "Nice ta meet'cha, Nel. I better get goin'."

"Aww, can't you stay for a cup of coffee or something?"

He paused on his trip out of the living room and stared down at the full lips pouting up at him. _Shit_ , he was only human. How was he supposed to turn down such a beautiful woman? It was obvious she was interested in him, _but..._ he was positive sleeping with clients was somewhere in the list of no-no's Shuuhei had given him when he'd first started on the job.

Dammit all to hell.

"Sorry, Nel. No can do," he mumbled regretfully.

"Wait!" she yelped as he started moving again. "Why don't you take my number? I know you probably can't do anything during work, but maybe we can get together after your shift is over or something."

Wow. He'd never been that aggressively pursued before and it stroked the hell out of his ego. He didn't see the harm in her request, though. Inwardly he licked his lips as Nel drew closer, bringing that tantalizing scent with her. Finally, he nodded.

 _You don't wanna hurt the girl's feelings_ , the devil on his shoulder whispered in his ear with a no-good grin.

He was so jaded and bitter, he didn't even _have_ an angel to contend with the evil hovering over him all the time. It was just that sad. No one took the time to get to know him, no one really liked him for him, and he was pretty sure it would be the same with the green-haired woman asking him to take her number. Notice how she hadn't asked him to take her on a date. It seemed like she just wanted to fuck and be done with it. Not that that bothered him. What _did_ , however, was that he knew she wouldn't take him seriously because of his appearance. People took one look at him and automatically assumed he was a gangster or a heathen. It was annoying as shit, but had its useful moments as well.

So, he did the logical, red-blooded, human male thing and accepted her number, which she wrote on the back of a receipt, forgotten at the bottom of his uniform breast pocket. Her resulting smile assured him they'd be having a good time the minute he decided to call her. And he would. Like he'd said: it'd been a really long time since he'd gone *balls deep.

He left Nel's house, sauntered down the stoop, hopped into the Rent-A-Center van, then peeled away from the curb. A few minutes later as he sat at a red light waiting for the heat to kick in, he tugged on a black, cable-knit hat and blew on his numb hands. Shit, it was cold. It was already *thirty degrees out, perfect weather for snow to stick to the ground and fuck up traffic. He wound through the after-work rush, taking short-cuts and back streets in order to make it to the RAC headquarters in a timely fashion. By the time Renji did, Shuuhei was ready to leave, office locked and registers shut down. He sat waiting on one of the display recliners, watching a Disney flick on a display flat-screen TV. When Renji strolled into the store, the dark head turned and dark eyes lit up.

"'Bout time ya brought yer sorry carcass back. I'm hungry and tired as hell. Wanna get some food from yer favorite spot?"

Renji grinned and nodded, leaning casually against the arm of a nearby display couch. "Yeah, I'm starvin' too. I take it since yer complainin', yer ready?"

Shuuhei grinned and lowered the footrest of the recliner before languidly climbing to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. Renji could hear the other man's bones and joints popping as they were shifted into place.

"Yeah, was just waitin' on you. I let Ichigo off early since he claimed he had a date." Renji frowned at the thinly veiled resentment leaking into Shuuhei's voice. He took a closer look at his friend and employer, searching for the root of what he'd heard, but the dark-haired man recovered before he could. The disappointed expression disappeared and Shuuhei's eyes were back to glittering with his usual amount of excitement and lust for life. "So, go punch out and let's go! I think my ribs are touchin', I'm so hungry."

Renji barely smirked as he nodded and headed to the employee lounge off to the left of the store room, located at the back of the display room. It took him less than three minutes to make the journey round-trip before he and Shuuhei left the store. Shuuhei locked up and trudged around the corner to the parking lot, where his silver Toyota Venza was parked patiently. Renji followed, fishing through his uniform pockets for his gloves, while also making sure his pack of cigarettes was nestled safely inside. He waited for the dark-haired man to unlock the car as he pulled on the warm, cashmere material.

"Earth to Renji!"

He jerked and glanced over the hood of the vehicle, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ya said somethin'?"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, but kept smiling. "Yeah, doofus. I asked what you were doing this weekend."

"I'own know. Prob'ly nothin'. Why?"

"I'm havin' a get-together at my place on Saturday. You should come; get outta the house, ya know? I invited Ichigo and a couple other people."

Renji averted his eyes and debated within himself. He wasn't a people person anymore. Those days were long past. He was much more comfortable staying inside, enjoying a movie, experimenting with new beers, or fixing things – namely cars. All he had to do was look at something for a few quiet minutes before he could figure out how to take it apart, then put it all back together, no instructions required. His father had called it genius, while his mom had called it creepy. They didn't call him _anything_ anymore, though, choosing rather to disown him after he'd screwed up his life and gone to prison.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, not really committing himself to the idea of a party with a bunch of people he probably didn't know.

Shuuhei eyed him a bit longer before the car locks were thrown and they both jumped inside, eager for warmth. They were out of the parking lot and three blocks down the street before the dark-haired man spoke again.

"You know, you're gonna hafta come outta that shell sooner or later. People aren't going to see you for who you really are if you don't let them."

Made sense. But maybe he didn't want people to see the real him. Back in college he had, but after his experience with Rukia, after his stint in prison...yeah, he wasn't too fond of the idea anymore.

"Yer right," he absently grunted.

Shuuhei chuckled and shook his head. "You think I don't know when you're appeasing me?"

That made him smile. His friend was pretty perceptive when he wanted to be, but Renji wasn't about to let up on this one. He turned and focused out of the passenger window, startled to see fat snowflakes drifting through the air already. He supposed the storm would be on them not too long from now.

**XxxxxxX**

The small restaurant was named _Sentient Heaven_ , and was owned by an eccentric, blond man with laughing gray eyes and his "partner," a tall brunet with rich brown eyes and black, wire-framed glasses. The blond was a little creepy with his constant enthusiasm and hint of mystery, but the brunet was all suave charm and underlying strength. It was an interesting mix. Renji had never been one to consider the option of homosexuality, but he didn't have anything against those that did. Seeing Urahara and Aizen's interaction was only mildly disturbing because Urahara had an affinity for PDA and always managed to take it overboard.

The place was a mixture of exciting yellow and warm brown, the lighting dim enough to give off mellow vibes. The booths held the perfect balance of intimacy and distance and the staff was excellent. Not only that, but the pricing was reasonable and the food was fucking delicious. Whoever worked in the kitchen created miracles.

He and Shuuhei were seated near the back and next to one of the restaurant's large windows. He didn't even need to look at the menu to know what he wanted. Today was Friday, which meant he would order the steak and shrimp scampi, with mashed potatoes and asparagus as sides. As he took off his gloves and hat, he looked around the restaurant, waiting for the owners to make their special appearance. Shuuhei happened to be the nephew of the brunet Aizen, so they always made it their business to come over and greet the two personally whenever Shuuhei tagged along with Renji.

Instead, he caught the gaze of a tall, very slender, silver-haired man standing at the bar a few feet away. He'd only ever seen him a handful of times since the man worked on the other side of the restaurant. The guy's eyes were a frosty blue, almost shocking amidst such a pale face. The silver hair and slight weight only added to the celestial look of him. He wore the uniform of a waiter: black slacks, white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and black tie. Renji arched a brow at the man's stunned expression. It was almost like the thin man recognized him or something. Brushing it aside, Renji focused on the apricot-haired woman standing next to the silver-haired man, wearing an amused grin. Her eyes were almost the same color as the man's, but they weren't as piercing. She had a heart-shaped face, glowing skin and humongous knockers. It must've been his lucky day. This was the second woman he'd seen in twenty-four hours with boobs big enough to build a house on. She was beautiful alright, but for some reason his eyes kept going back to the man at her side. The guy's eyes were like magnets. And then the strange spell was broken by a cheerful tenor.

"Ahhh! If it isn't my wonderful nephew and his handsome red-haired friend!"

Renji turned to Urahara with a slight frown. He was still confused about why the silver-haired man had been staring at him, but figured he could think about it later.

"Hey, Uncle Kisuke," Shuuhei greeted. Renji merely raised his chin in acknowledgment.

"Silent as always. I've never heard you speak, Sir. Might there be a reason for that?" the blond pestered, hands on his hips.

Renji grinned, teeth showing and all as he toyed with the utensils wrapped in a thick handkerchief on the table in front of him. "I'm anti-social."

Shuuhei cracked up, but Urahara's eyes went wide. "Oh my," he muttered as his lover slash partner spoke up, brown hair impeccable as always.

Aizen adjusted his glasses and gave a charming smile. "Hello, Shuuhei. How are things?"

"Good! Mom asked about you last night. She says you don't call her since you got the restaurant."

The brunet tsk'ed and shook his head. "That's not true. I've told her to come here and eat several times."

Renji tuned out the ongoing conversation, ignored Urahara's staring and instead let his eyes roam the restaurant in search of silver hair and glacial blue eyes, utterly taken back when he noticed them coming towards his table.

XOXOXO

Advanced Commercial Design class flew by unnaturally fast that day, but Gin was grateful for it. He was almost finished attaining a degree in Interior Design and couldn't wait to put his unique sense of style to use. His best friend, Rangiku, always told him he'd had an eye for making wrong into right with the least bit of effort. Didn't matter if a place looked absolutely dreadful. He could turn it around after studying the layout for no more than ten minutes. After that, he'd decided to hone his talents and educate himself on the modern marvel of Interior Design. He was two and a half years in and on the brink of an internship, then graduation. Once he nabbed his degree, he planned to take his skills to either New York City or California.

And he was dragging his best friend – who was more like a sister – along with him. He didn't care if she put up more of a fight than Hitler, she was coming with him and keeping him sane. She was his rock in the midst of the storm called life. They'd been best friends since they were toddlers, Rangiku's mom a neighbor of Gin's inexperienced, single father. The woman had taken pity on his father and schooled him in the do's and don't's of parenting. He and Rangiku had become fast friends in the process.

In Elementary, middle school, junior high and high school, they'd been known as a dynamic duo. In high school, most of the teens had called them Will and Grace and the names even stuck to this day, with his father referring to Rangiku as Grace. In short, they were inseparable and just because he planned to move, it didn't mean that would change. Rangiku was a writer; her home was wherever her laptop laid its hat, so location would never be an issue. Maybe he was being a bit selfish, but he really didn't care. If she stayed behind while he left, who would annoy him when he went shopping? Who would give him the Puss N Boots eyes and ask him to play with their hair? Who would finish his sentences, read his thoughts and chastise him with just a look? No one, that's who. No one except Rangiku, and he refused to give her up.

The fact that she didn't mind his stinginess, either, was just a bonus.

Gin hustled out of the classroom and glanced down at his watch. He had a half hour before he needed to be at his father's restaurant for work. Thankfully, the old man had given him a chance and paid him well so he could save for his move and for the eventual school loans that were sure to nip at his heels for the first few years after graduation. He rushed out of the building, towards the parking lot and almost collided with one of his instructors on the stone stairs of the school's entrance.

"Hurrying is never beautiful, Gin," the shorter man chided, lavender eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Mah, I gotta get ta work, M-"

"Ah-ah! Never call me Mr. as long as you live."

Gin smirked and corrected himself. "Sorry, Yumi. Ya have a good night, alright?"

"Of course! Make sure you come prepared for the class project, Gin. I don't want anymore ugly excuses."

"Sure thing."

With that, he jumped down the last three stairs and jogged to his gray Volkswagen Passat, mind intent on a quick shower before work.

**XxxxxxX**

"Are ya kiddin'? He's hideous."

"He is not," Rangiku's sultry voice chuckled. "You're being picky again."

Gin shrugged as he replaced a couple of menus at the entrance podium. "It's my right. 'Sides, I ain't talkin' ta nobody wit' more gaps than teeth in his mouth."

"Gahahaha!" the apricot-haired woman shrieked before covering her own mouth, remembering where she was. "You're retarded."

"Yeah, well, after Grimm, I'm sure I ain't gonna meet Mr. Right."

Rangiku went silent and studied his profile. He resisted the urge to squirm, but just barely. Every time he brought up his dead lover, the woman would look at Gin like he'd told her he had a terminal illness or something. Grimmjow had passed away four years ago in a boating accident with a group of friends. They'd been out fishing, when an unexpected storm had destroyed their boat and carried their bodies away. The first year after the blue-haired man's death had been the worst. Gin hadn't been sure he would be able to cope, suffering from debilitating hope, until the police had finally found his lover's body. But with Rangiku and his father there to help, he'd eventually returned from the land of the despondent. Now he was better. He'd come to realize that Grimmjow had been a learning experience for him, teaching him the beauty of love and a fulfilling relationship. So, he thanked whoever was in charge upstairs for bringing the man into his life, no matter how briefly.

However, since he'd been back in the dating game, all he'd met were crazies and weirdos. He was no angel of perfection himself, but he didn't think he was that bad, either. Someone should have warned him that the pickin's were slim, and especially as a gay man.

"Don' look at me like that. I'm fine," he sighed as he headed back towards the bar.

"Gin-"

"Ya start goin' on 'bout how lonely I am, an' I'll kick yer ass, Ran," he interrupted sternly, eyes open and serious.

"I wasn't going to, stupid," Rangiku huffed, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "I was just going to say you've gotten stronger. I don't hear the pain in your voice that used to go along with mentioning Grimmjow."

He felt his ears grow warm and turned away from his best friend, refusing to let her see him blushing at her words. "Yeah, well...we all gotta grow up some time."

She didn't get a chance to respond because the swinging door behind the bar that led to the kitchen swished open, revealing his brightly smiling father. He shook his head as he watched the blond, older man dance over to them.

"My boy," Kisuke greeted before turning to Rangiku. "Hello, Grace. Nice to see you on time this evening."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out before enfolding Kisuke in a tight hug. "Hi to you too, other Daddy."

Gin leaned a hip against the bar counter and smirked at the familiar routine. Rangiku and his father would do the same thing each time they saw each other. It was heart-warming.

Kisuke hugged her back, then held her at arm's length, looking her over carefully. "Have you gained weight, young lady? Are you pregnant?"

"Kisuke!" she screeched indignantly, slapping his hands away, but her crystal-blue eyes were alive with laughter. "You never ask a woman that! Bad form!"

"Forgive him, Rangiku. He hasn't been housebroken yet," a deep voice put in from the kitchen doorway.

Sosuke Aizen had a habit of sneaking up on them, and this time was no different. Gin smiled warmly at his father's boyfriend of ten years.

"Hey, Pop. How ya doin' taday?"

Sosuke turned to him with an amiable grin. "I'm well and you, Gin? How are your classes going?"

"Ther' great! I'll be done in another few months. Jus' gotta finish up Advanced Commercial Design, then rustle up an internship."

"Good, good. Your father and I will be your very first customers once you graduate. I've been wanting to redecorate the house for three years now."

"Are you trying to say something about my taste, Sosuke?" Kisuke pouted, gray eyes shining.

Sosuke gave him an innocent, sideways smirk as he moved forward and gathered the slightly shorter man into his arms. "I would never."

Gin turned away from the sight of his fathers' affection for one another, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. He put up a front of being annoyed, but he was really happy for the two men. His dad had been shunned his whole life for never marrying Gin's mother, but Kisuke hadn't been in love with her. In fact, Gin had been a product of experimentation between a bi-curious man and a promiscuous woman. They'd only had sex once, but nine months later, the woman had found Kisuke and left Gin on his doorstep. Gin knew this because he'd forced the truth from his father once he'd turned thirteen and realized the man had a boyfriend.

Sosuke had been a God send. He'd come into Kisuke's life and swept the man clean off his feet, wooing him the proper way with flowers and candy, dates and fluffy cards: all the things Gin's father had a weakness for. At first Gin had been surprised, but he'd always known he himself was gay, so his inner fan-boy went crazy. All he could concentrate on was how genuinely happy Kisuke seemed, how the blond man didn't have to pretend anymore. He thought about how cute his father was, bustling about the house, getting ready for dates, worrying about his hair and clothes, and the fact that his father was seeing a guy never bothered him. And it never occurred to him to ask about his mother, either, a woman he'd been way too young to remember.

"They're so cute," Rangiku cooed from his side, pulling him from his thoughts.

Gin chuckled and watched as the two men finally stepped away from each other, stars still in their eyes. Kisuke sighed and fanned himself with a paper fan Sosuke had brought him back from a trip to Japan two years ago. The blond hadn't been without it since. His straw-colored bangs fluttered in the soft breeze the fan created as he glanced over Gin's shoulder, eyes growing wide with surprise.

"It's Shuuhei!" he exclaimed.

Gin aimed a look backwards and immediately froze, heart stammering painfully. His lips parted in shock as he watched his step-cousin enter the restaurant with a tall, red-haired man. They trekked to the back of the dining area on the left side of the building and were seated near a window. Gin couldn't take his eyes off Shuuhei's companion. He and the dark-haired man hadn't crossed paths in a while, almost a year. They used to be close, but once class had picked up, homework and studying had begun kicking his ass and eating up all of his free time. He hadn't seen Shuuhei since Thanksgiving and here it was February.

He was vaguely aware of his father and Sosuke heading over to the duo's table, but most of his attention was all for the ruggedly gorgeous red head. Once Shuuhei and the man took a seat, the red head removed the dark hat he wore, along with the gloves on his large hands. His hair was long. It was pulled into a low ponytail and hung over his right shoulder enticingly, reaching down the man's broad chest. But his eyes were also captivating. Under the soft lights of the restaurant, Gin marveled at the reddish-brown hue, heart pitter-pattering strongly behind his ribs. He hadn't even realized his breathing had gone all erratic and shallow until Rangiku leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"If you were a dog, your dick would be showing."

He choked and swung around to face her, eyes a bit wide and confused. Where the hell was he again?

"What?" he asked.

"Wow. I haven't seen you like this since...well...in a really long time."

He looked back at the red head's table and his heart beat so fast, it nearly gave out. He'd turned just in time to catch the red head's eyes. They were hooded and alluring, but cold and searing at the same time. It was like an unexpected needle prick: sudden and nerve-wrecking. Gin swallowed forcefully a couple of times, trying to calm his knuckle-headed heart, but the damned thing wouldn't listen to him. It insisted on convulsing and seizing, making breathing a chore. The man stared at him so intently, it was like he was trying to see into his soul, learn about Gin's very core. And then the moment passed when the red head looked over at Rangiku, eyes curious and appreciative.

Air left his lungs in a rush as he closed his eyes and sagged his shoulders. He'd only felt butterflies like that once in his life and the implications scared the shit out of him. He opened his eyes and left his attention on the red head, who was grinning like a rake at Gin's father, glimmering white teeth almost blinding all the way from where Gin stood by the bar.

"He's really cute. Big hands, too," Rangiku stated, head tilted to the side as she perused the red head's features.

Gin chuckled, shaking himself free from the delirium the red head's attractiveness caused. "I've never seen 'im before, but Pop said Shuuhei drops in every now an' then wit' a friend."

"Well, you do work on the other side of the restaurant, Gin. You rarely come on this side."

"So yer tellin' me I been missin' out on all a'that? Tha's jus' tragic."

Rangiku giggled and nudged him forward. They're in 'Hime's section. I'll tell her Kisuke said to switch you guys. Now go before she comes outta the kitchen."

Gin gave his best friend his signature, toothless smirk and saluted her. "Aye, aye, Sir."

"Hey!"

He laughed and casually strolled over to the red head's table, steeling himself when the man hit him with his full gaze again. The closer Gin got, the more he wanted to know about the guy. The man seemed like a rogue with all those tattoos on his neck and face, but if he was, he was a damned sexy one. But Gin also knew firsthand that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

He was _intrigued_ as he watched the silver-haired man slowly saunter over to his and Shuuhei's table. He was _intrigued_ when Urahara suddenly felt the urge to disappear from beside them. Hell, he was even _intrigued_ when Aizen followed the blond to the other side of the restaurant. However, all of his intrigue came to an abrupt standstill once the mysterious sterling-haired man paused next to Shuuhei. Maybe it was the smile, or quite possibly the way the guy's eyes seemed to look right through him even though they appeared closed. Whatever it was, it gave Renji the willies.

"Mah, Shuu, long time," the slender man said.

Renji cocked a brow and smirked. The other man's voice reminded Renji of his younger brother, whom he hadn't seen since he'd gone to prison. Jinta was sneaky as hell and his voice would take on the same pitch as this silver-haired guy's when the kid was up to no good. If Renji remembered correctly, the boy would be sixteen by now. His smirk disappeared as he took a careful sip of his water and sighed. Thinking about the younger red head depressed him. He'd always loved and protected the little troublemaker, so he hadn't expected Jinta to push him aside like their parents had. Guess he'd been wrong.

That was too bad. He really missed his brother.

"What're you talkin' about?" Shuuhei's incredulous voice cut into Renji's thoughts. "You're the one who went all MIA. Where ya been, Gin-bo?"

The silver-haired man's smirk widened as he shifted his weight and stuck his hands into his pockets. He casually blew a lock of that pale hair out of his face and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I been around. Almos' done wit' school. Ya still dictatin' over at Rent-A-Center?"

Renji's eyes went back and forth as the two conversed. He didn't know why, but he'd expected the light-haired guy, Gin, to have a girly kind of voice. Maybe because he was so damned skinny. It was like the man was on strike against eating or something. The thought made him chuckle to himself, but also drew the attention of the other men. Shuuhei tossed him a weird look that was mixed with amusement, concern and confusion, while Gin merely turned his head in Renji's direction.

"Uh, you OK, Renji?" Shuuhei asked.

Renji nodded his head and busied himself looking out the window. He was used to having Shuuhei look at him like he was crazy, but he didn't know Gin. Gin's glances felt like electric shocks, like the guy was trying his damnedest to figure Renji out. He didn't like it.

"Oh, that's right, Gin! Ya never met my friend, Renji, have ya?"

Renji had to force himself not to jerk in surprise at the familiar introduction. He'd expected Shuuhei to call him his employee, or at the very most his co-worker. Not a friend. It'd been a long three years since he'd honestly felt anything resembling friendship; he was too used to keeping people out.

"Mm," Gin hummed, frosty blue eyes finally slitting apart to peer at Renji with no small amount of curiosity. "Nice ta meetcha."

A reedy hand was thrust forward before Renji knew what hit him, leaving him no choice but to shake it, albeit uncertainly. When he did, another chill strolled across his skin. Gin's hand reminded him of a rodent, thin and bony and creepily fragile. Blue eyes smiled at him even when the man's face remained expressionless, like Gin knew exactly what Renji was thinking. Gin's grip tightened for a fraction of a second, displaying a surprising amount of strength before the hand disappeared back into his pocket. Renji felt odd. He didn't know what to make of the silver-haired man and that was a first. He usually prided himself on having a good grasp of character, but Gin baffled him. Mystery shrouded the guy like Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, making it impossible to get a handle on anything he didn't want you to.

Unnerving.

"Yeah, same here," Renji grunted, response automatic.

He made his focus the window again, not really sure what else he should say. Turned out, his participation was no longer required; Shuuhei and Gin went back to chatting about what they'd been up to the past couple months. Renji watched the snow swirling outside the thick glass, the ground slowly acquiring a shallow layer of nature's powder. He thought about his parents: his tall, red-haired father, whose voice matched his boisterous personality, and his petite, dark-haired mother, whose tinkling voice was the complete opposite of her fiery temperament. He thought about how his mechanic father had given him the tools he'd needed to pursue engineering in college, how his mother had been there with loving support and great food to keep him motivated. He thought about Jinta and how he'd wanted the kid to do whatever made him happy, as long as it was legal. The little snot had cackled at him and told him he'd been thinking about boosting cars for a living. They'd pretend-wrestled before Jinta had finally sobered and told Renji he was pretty cool for a big brother.

The ominous feel of his throat tightening and the backs of his eyes stinging warned Renji he was about to make a spectacle of himself, so he gathered his emotions and tucked them away in the far corner of his heart, where they belonged. Thinking of his family always managed to depress the hell out of him. Seemed like tonight called for something a lot stronger than the hot chocolate he'd had in mind.

"-ji. Renji!"

He jumped and glanced around, bewildered. What the hell? His eyes found Shuuhei watching him with true concern this time. Crap. That was all he needed: the guy poking his nose in all the wrong places.

"What?"

"What _planet_ are you on right now, dude? I've been callin' you for the last minute and a half."

Renji sent a short look in Gin's direction before refocusing on Shuuhei. "I didn' hear you."

Shuuhei scoffed and rolled his coal-colored eyes. "Yeah, dimwit. That much is obvious. Gin's takin' our orders, so what're ya getting?"

"Oh," he said, mind still on his family. "Uh, I always get the steak an-"

"Scampi special? What kind of sides?" Gin interrupted, narrow face tilted to the side.

"Potatoes: mashed. Asparagus, and I take my steak medium well."

"Mm. Hearty eater, huh?"

Renji grinned. "Ah," he agreed. "I'm a big guy, Gin."

The willowy man's face went blank. Renji started thinking he'd done something wrong, when Gin suddenly straightened and nodded.

"OK, then. I'll get yer orders ta the kitchen."

Once the other man disappeared behind the kitchen doors, Renji turned to Shuuhei, confused.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Shuuhei shrugged and squeezed a slice of lemon into a glass of water. "Gin's weird like that. I'm used to it."

Renji shrugged it away this time and turned back to the window, resting his chin in his hand and elbow on the edge of the table. His thoughts inevitably went back to his family. Would he ever see them again? Maybe not his parents so much, but what about his little brother? Would Jinta even want to see _him_?

Fuck.

XOXOXO

"So, what happened?" Rangiku attacked almost as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Gin pretended his heart wasn't convulsing behind his ribs and shrugged. "I talked to Shuu, then took ther' orders. Nothin' much."

"Oo-hoo! You are _lying_ like a _rug_ , Gin-bo!"

He grinned and stuck a small sheet of paper above the cooks' station. That done, he swerved through the busy chef's center and headed towards the back exit, where he pushed the door open and held it for the excited woman he was sure would follow. Rangiku bounced ahead of him, but abruptly pulled up short and wheeled around to face him again.

"Spill your guts, Gin. I _know_ when you're hiding something, and this is a _big_ , _juicy_ something," she said sternly, blue eyes shimmering with determination under the lights above the back door.

Sighing, he fished in his pockets for his pack and lighter. He never could keep a thing from his orange-haired best friend. Don't know why he'd tried in the first place. After he lit up and enjoyed his first pull and exhale, he unleashed what he was really feeling.

"That man is fuckin' pipin' hot, Ran," he muttered. She giggled and nodded, encouraging him to go on, but he indulged with the cigarette again before continuing. "I mean, I could tell from a distance by his body an' all, but up close...s'another story altagether."

Rangiku pilfered the cigarette and sucked down a lungful herself. "What's so special 'bout this one, though?"

"His eyes. Ther' brown an' burgundy. Crazy, but nice, ya know? Course ther's that body a'his. Christ, Ran, he walks like he's got an anchor 'tween his legs. Tha's gotta be promisin', right?" He paused, not really expecting a response, just needing a second to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Then, he sweetened the pot. "His voice makes me think I'm part monkey er somethin', 'cuz I hear it an' wanna climb all over him. Shit ain't right. Ran, the guy said mah name and I almost had an orgasm." He shook his head. "And the _hair_..."

"I was waiting for you to get to that part. I'm surprised you've never been with a guy with long hair before, the way you obsess over it," she laughed.

"Yeah, well. Firs' time fer everythin'."

"So...did you wanna run your fingers through it?"

Gin knew she was being facetious, but she was _right_. He'd internally struggled like hell not to reach over and slide his fingers through that long, silky-looking, bright red ponytail. He didn't know where his thing for hair had come from, but it'd never been a big issue until then. Keeping his hands to himself had seemed damn near impossible, yet somehow, he'd done it.

"Fuck you," he grumbled.

Rangiku knew firsthand about his addiction to long hair since he always fell victim to playing with hers. She would tempt him by sitting in front of him while he perched on the couch, minding his business with a good movie or book. She'd lay her head in his lap and that would be all she wrote. Sometimes she wouldn't even have to ask. Those were usually the days he was frustrated about something and needed an outlet. He'd brush, braid and unravel, only to start all over until he calmed down. It was routine between them, and she looked forward to it almost as much as he did. Now she was teasing him about it. Evil woman.

"Aww, Gin-bo, don't be that way," she soothed. She took another pull from the cigarette and passed it off, dainty hands going to wide hips. "I'm just saying. Imagine having a _boyfriend_ whose hair you could play with like you do mine."

The effect was nearly instantaneous. Blood rushed to his head, and adrenaline surged through his veins. That was like waving a Gucci pump in front of a shoe freak.

"Mah...that was such a low blow, Ran."

Rangiku cackled as she nodded. "I love you too, Gin. See ya later."

She slithered back into the building, leaving him fuming and wanting to strangle the shit out of her for sticking such a provocative image in his head. He finished the cigarette and flicked away the butt before going inside himself. After a quick stop in the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands, he made it back to the kitchen just in time to grab Shuuhei's and his companion's food. He carefully situated the ovular, white plates along his forearms and in his hands, then backed through the double doors, out into the dining area. He carried them over to the two men's table, heart rate picking up the closer he got to the absentminded red head, who was currently aiming all of his attention at the window next to him. He approached and set down Shuuhei's plate first, not wanting to seem too eager to serve the red head. Renji, rather.

"Lobster fettuccini alfredo," he stated. As he set Renji's plate in front of him, the man turned and pinned him with haunted russet eyes. "And steak and scampi special. You guys need anything else?"

"Can I get a refill on my water?" the red head asked, voice a carnal indulgence.

Gin nodded, feigning nonchalance as he turned to Shuuhei. "You need some too?"

The dark-haired man shook his head, face already buried in his plate of pasta. Gin chuckled and lifted Renji's empty glass.

"I'll be back with this."

He shuffled off, left hand in his pocket as he went over to the bar. He decided the red head deserved some special treatment and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge under the counter. He set it near the sink as he rinsed the glass before filling it partway with ice. After that, he poured the entire contents of the bottle into the glass, then carried it back to the red head. Gin secretly enjoyed the way Renji's lips formed a ghost of a smile as he accepted the perspiring cup with a quiet, "Thanks." Renji either didn't know how gorgeous he was, or he did, and just didn't give a shit. Gin was having a hard time deciding.

As he sauntered away from the table, he threw a curious glance over his shoulder, not surprised to find Renji more interested in his food than watching Gin's departure. Oh, well. He'd get the guy's attention sooner or later. He'd already decided the red head would be his next adventure – whether it was sexual or romantic didn't really matter at this point.

XOXOXO

He'd been lying in the bed for over half an hour now, eyes open and focused intently on the ceiling. _Not_ the green-haired woman snoring gently beside him.

He'd done exactly what he'd planned: ate at his favorite restaurant, went home and showered, changed, had a few shots of brandy, then vegged out in front of the TV. He'd quickly grown bored with that, though, and the alcohol coursing through his system had been thorough in riling up his libido. Sex foremost in his brain, he'd dug for the number he'd left in his work uniform pocket and called up the pretty girl named Nel. She'd answered after three rings, voice husky and promising. Hadn't taken long to get to the point after that. He'd shown up at her house, they'd danced through some small talk, then onto the big games after he'd declined her offer of a cup of coffee or tea. They'd both known what he was there for, and it hadn't involved anything to drink.

Nel had been everything he'd hoped for: soft, warm, and wet. The first round had taken care of the three year edge he'd built up in prison, while the second had put the green-haired woman down for the count. Now, he lay in her room in her periwinkle bed, trying not to fidget. He was fighting a losing battle. For one thing, he felt utterly uncomfortable, like his skin was crawling off his flesh. And for another, he wanted to be home in his own bed. He'd gotten what he'd wanted and now it was time to go. Nel hadn't been too subtle in her desire for him to leave as well, with her slurred statement of, "Lock the door when you go," before she'd dropped off to sleep. So, why the hell was he still there?

 _Why, indeed_.

He sat up and threw the comforter aside as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Running a hand through his tangled hair, he gathered his bearings. Finally, he climbed to his feet and searched the carpeted floor for his clothes. The sweats had ended up at the foot of the bed, while his long-sleeved t-shirt had ended up on Nel's side of it. He found his socks balled up under the comforter and his high-top Supra sneakers where his sweats had been. Once he was dressed, he made sure his keys were still safely in his sweats pockets before taking one last look at the beautiful woman on the bed, green hair sprawled over her pillow. He was sure it'd be the last time he'd see her.

Quietly, he crept from the bedroom, down the hall, then down the stairs, glad they were carpeted too and didn't make a whole lot of noise as he descended them. He stopped in the foyer for his hoodie, slipped into it, and left the house, locking the door behind him like Nel had asked.

**XxxxxX**

He felt a lot better in his own place, but his stomach still writhed, unsettled for some reason. He stood in the kitchen by the sink, hands bracing the edge. And then he scoffed. He knew why his stomach wouldn't settle down. It had nothing to do with the alcohol he kept feeding it, either. Normally, he stuck with his beer, but tonight...tonight he'd felt cracking open his reserve bottle of Hennessy had been completely necessary. The slow burn had distracted the funny feeling in his gut for a while, but now, it did nothing to prevent the stomach Olympics he had going on. No amount of liquor could drown the loneliness and rejection. No matter how drunk he got, he would always think about his family. About his parents, who obviously wanted nothing to do with him since they hadn't called or visited him once during and after his incarceration. About his little brother, who more than likely felt the same way, despite their closeness prior to Renji's three year absence.

Fuck. He'd made a mistake. Wasn't everyone entitled to a few of those in their lifetime? So, why had he been condemned for his? Was it so bad, it required the loss of his family? Damn, he missed them.

He knocked back another shot and tossed the tiny glass into the sink before lowering his head and running a hand through his hair. No one knew his pain. No one _cared_. Women saw his tattoos and body and wanted to fuck him, but they didn't want to _know_ him. They enjoyed the thrill he represented with his bad boy image, but that was about it. And most guys assumed he was trouble and tended to stay far away from him. Shuuhei and Ichigo had been the only ones brave enough to step into his personal space, for which he was grateful, but still a bit wary. He'd learned a thing or two about that elusive subject called trust. Slippery son of a bitch, that was. Even though Shuuhei was his friend, the dark-haired man knew nothing about what was going on with Renji's family. He knew what Renji wanted him to know, and that was how it was going to stay.

Renji's parole officer was a pain in the ass, constantly hounding him, even after he'd been given proof of the red head's employment. Did that monotonous bastard give a sideways shit? Of course not. It didn't matter that Renji didn't get high, resulting in consistently clean urine. It didn't matter that he had a job. It didn't even matter that he stayed out of trouble and made his parole appointments _on_ time, _all_ the time. Officer Schiffer saw him as just another piece of trash that'd managed to weasel its way out of the system.

With that kind of hand being dealt to him, it was no wonder Renji was withdrawn and not as sociable as he used to be. Of course, he missed hanging out with those he'd thought were his friends. He missed playing ball in front of a screaming crowd. Hell, he even missed his classes. He wondered if his credits were still available to him if he decided to finish that engineering degree. Didn't really matter. He had no money, and he was positive he was no longer eligible for grants and loans. Everything had gone down the drain the moment he'd lost his cool over that stupid girl. Someone should've told him being young and blindly in love would only backfire on him in the long run.

Shit. Now he was sulking.

Renji straightened his back and swayed on his feet. When he blinked, his eyelids were heavy and resistant against being reopened. Time to crash. He staggered from the kitchen and into the living room, which was as far as he got. The couch seemed like a much better idea than traveling all the way to his bedroom: a whole twenty foot journey. Nope. No way was he making it. He fell face-first onto the tan couch and instantly fell asleep.

XOXOXO

Gin stumbled into the quiet house, a night of drinking with Rangiku making his steps ridiculously unstable. He tripped over the small mat in the foyer and chuckled in the dark. He was totally shit-faced. It'd been a really long time since he'd gotten drunk enough to lose his balance while walking. Hell, usually he held his liquor like a champ. Tonight, though? Not so much. Rangiku had insisted on celebrating the reawakening of his male hormones, so to speak. In other words, she was happy he was actually interested in someone after such a long period of romantic dormancy.

He took a couple steps forward and dropped his keys. After sucking his teeth and starting to bend to retrieve them, he thought otherwise. The room tilted at a dangerous pace, so he threw his hands out and braced himself against the nearest wall. Unfortunately that wall turned out to be his father.

Kisuke – merciless as usual – flipped the foyer light, blinding Gin with all the intensity of a supernova. Gin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he found the real wall this time.

"Mah, Pop," was all he managed in his state.

Kisuke gave his signature, mysterious chortle before coming closer. "Gin, you're falling-down drunk. Are you depressed? Or are you celebrating?"

Too much at once. His stomach was beginning to protest the amount of alcohol in it, making him gulp down precious air like it was a rare commodity. He fumbled along the wall, desperately trying to get his legs to cooperate with him, but they were being quite stubborn at the moment. Kisuke started towards him, but the addition of another voice in the foyer halted him.

"Kisuke, what's going on?"

Was it terrible that he was too far gone to care that both his fathers had discovered him drunk and floundering about the foyer? No? Good.

Sosuke entered the small room and stared at Gin for a few seconds. "Gin, your intoxication is astounding," he commented.

"Yep," Gin mumbled in response. "S'bout ta get messy too if I don' make it ta the bathroom soon."

That jerked both older men into action. Kisuke grabbed one arm, while Sosuke grabbed the other and together, they hauled Gin to the bathroom on the first floor. He didn't even have his eyes open as he fell to his knees and hugged the porcelain savior, emptying into it everything from vodka to blood vessels. The bathroom door slammed shut, and Gin thought he was left alone to retch and sacrifice his insides in peace. However, it was not to be. A hovering presence made itself known to his left. He peered from the corner of his eye, disappointed to see his blond sire seated on the edge of the tub, hands folded in his lap. If Kisuke had stuck around, it obviously meant he had something important on his mind. But jeez, couldn't it wait until morning?

Gin groaned into the toilet, stomach still performing languid somersaults. He wanted to gouge out his eyes and die, certain it would feel tons better than the torture he was currently enduring. Someone had decided the slow flips in his gut weren't enough, and was now scraping at his intestines with something hot and extremely pointy. Not fair.

"Son, this doesn't have anything to do with..." Kisuke started.

Oh. No wonder his father was concerned. He thought Gin was falling back into his depressed days. Not so. In fact, he was pretty happy now. How to get that across while drunk? Hmm...

He pondered it, but came up empty each go round, so instead, he fell asleep, head resting on the lip of the toilet. Not the most comfortable of places, of course, but better than the floor at this point. The last thing Gin was aware of was an exasperated sigh, then wonderful darkness.

**XxxxxX**

**One Week Later**

He'd figured out a way to switch places in the restaurant with Inoue, a sweet, orange-haired girl, who hadn't minded in the least. The only one that had been skeptical of his motives had been his blond father, of course. Kisuke had grilled him thoroughly, but Gin had miraculous ways of avoiding the third degree from the older man. Hell, he'd had years of practice under his belt. The only person completely aware of why he'd switched to the opposite side of the restaurant was Rangiku, and she made sure to tease him about it on a daily basis.

Renji hadn't shown up since the last time he'd been there with Shuuhei, but Gin had hopes the man would return. And if the guy did, he wanted front row seats.

"Salmon and potato bake!" a chef called from the kitchen.

Gin hustled inside and grabbed the order. The elderly lady at table ten wanted her food piping hot and complained if it was anything less. Gin had no problem respecting those older than him, but that lady would put Mother Theresa to the test. He needed to carry the plate with a white hand towel in order to not burn himself, but the gray-haired lady smiled at him as he set it down in front of her.

"Thank you, dear," she said.

"Not a problem, Ms. Grace. Hope ya enjoy an' lemme know if ya need anythin' else."

She ignored him, but that wasn't done out of spite. Sometimes Ms. Grace forgot to turn her hearing aid up. Guess it wasn't required when eating. Gin chuckled and shuffled off to the bar, mind on the project he had to turn into class the next day. He lifted a bottle of water to his lips and froze as his eyes went to the entrance of the restaurant. Tonight, the man had on a pair of thick, dark-blue sweatpants, a matching thermal top and a gray hoodie over it. Dark-blue and white, high-top sneakers were on his feet as he paused beside the host/hostess podium. Gin drank in the sight like he'd never seen it before. Renji had his luscious red hair pulled back in a long braid, a black, elastic headband keeping stray hairs off his face. He had dark, fuzzy gloves on his hands, but rubbed them back and forth as he blew on them and nodded something at Rangiku.

She led him to a table near the back of Gin's serving section and set a menu down in front of him before flouncing away. Her blue eyes were bright with mischief as she glanced at Gin and winked, smile wide and knowing. He was up to bat, so to speak. He collected himself with a deep breath before plucking his order pad from his back pocket. This was a first for him. He hadn't felt nervousness in so long, it kind of made him mad. He strolled the short journey to Renji's table and stopped beside it, ingrained waiter manner taking control of his body.

"Somethin' ta drink?" he asked, peering down at the red head.

Renji glanced up at him, then back down at the menu he held in his hands. After a few seconds of that, his head came back up, eyes widening with recognition.

"You're..."

"Gin. An' yer Renji. I remember."

"Oh...yeah, um...I'll take a Guinness Stout."

Gin nodded and made a note of it. "Ya wanna start with an appetizer er somethin'? Or ya know what ya want already?"

Renji seemed distracted because he studied the menu like it held the key to life. Gin waited a few beats before trying again to get the man's attention.

"Hellooo?"

Finally the red head looked up at him, russet eyes profoundly sad. It shocked Gin. He hadn't been expecting to see such raw pain in the man's expression. What the hell could be making the guy look like that? He didn't want to pry though, so he just repeated what he'd said earlier.

"Um," Renji started, eyes going back to the menu. Then he slapped it down on the table and rubbed his eyes wearily. After a deep sigh and slight chuckle, the red head lowered his hand and met Gin's confused gaze. "I'm not even really hungry. I jus' wanted ta get outta the house," he mumbled.

The guy's voice was so lost and forlorn, Gin felt it his duty to take a seat across from him. Hell, he wanted to reach out and take the man's hand, but figured it would be too overwhelming. Renji didn't react the way Gin thought he would. Instead, he just watched like he was waiting for a bomb to explode in his face.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Gin suggested quietly.

He wasn't great at offering advice, but Rangiku often told him he was a good listener. He could do that all day.

"I wouldn't even know where ta start," Renji answered. Then he scowled as he locked eyes with the silver-haired man again. "What would ya do if I told ya I was in prison fer three years?"

Gin admitted his shock. He'd expected the red head to be somewhat of a bad boy, what with his dangerous looks and all, but prison had been far from the radar. He shifted on the cushioned seat and rubbed the tip of his nose.

"Mah...I think I'd ask what for first."

Renji arched a brow, but immediately said, "Aggravated assault."

Gin studied the handsome face and realized things weren't lining up correctly for him. He didn't see Renji as a cruel, sadistic bastard, who went around laying dudes out with his fists for no good reason. He didn't look like a serial killer in the making, either. Yeah, everyone knew you couldn't judge a book by its cover, but in a lot of cases, appearances went a long way.

"Whose ass didja kick? An' why?" he asked.

The red head sucked his teeth and averted his eyes, scowl deep and scary-looking. Finally, after a long, tense pause, he spoke. "I walked in on my ex fuckin' another guy," he shrugged. "I kicked the guy's ass. He pressed charges. I went to jail. The end."

Gin shook his head. He knew there was a story behind those reddish-brown eyes. No wonder Renji was so distracted. He obviously had a lot on his mind. But he'd said he'd been in jail for three years...hypothetically. That would've given him more than enough time to get over his cheating ex and move on. So, the question still remained: why was he so sad and forlorn _now_?

"An' then what happened? That can't be the whole story."

Renji snorted, but the sadness in his eyes deepened. Gin tried waiting patiently, but Renji _obviously_ had no desire to elaborate. Therefore, Gin tried nudging the red head with words. Perhaps he _was_ being too nosy for his own good, but he just couldn't keep watching the gorgeous guy sulk like someone had stolen his Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

"Ya might as well let it out. Ya look like yer best friend died," he continued.

But Renji was in another world. Luckily, that world had him spilling his guts like someone cut his stomach open.

"After I went ta prison, my family stopped talkin' ta me. My mom, my dad, even my little brother. I haven't heard from them in three and a half years."

Gin stared, utterly flabbergasted. He couldn't even imagine his fathers not speaking to him anymore, let alone having it actually occur. So, that was why Renji was so depressed. So sad. The betrayal of an ex, being sent to prison because of the ex's betrayal, _on top_ of the loss of ties with his family? That had to be keeping the man awake at night. Gin knew it would keep _him_ from getting any sleep. He slowly climbed to his feet and stuck his notepad back into his pocket.

"I'll getcha yer beer. Think a'somethin' ta eat while I'm gone. This is on me."

He ignored Renji's astonished expression as he made his way to the bar. He hadn't felt this bad for someone in a long time, but he didn't want the guy thinking it was all pity. Gin glanced over his shoulder and took a peek at the red head. Renji was busy studying the tabletop, not paying attention to him, but Gin still smiled. He was determined to know more about the mysterious guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Renji stared at the table and wondered what the fuck he'd just gotten himself into. Why had he just unloaded on a guy he didn't even know? A guy he thought was kind of creepy? It didn't make sense at all, but he would admit that it felt good. _Really_ good. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the knife pulled from his heart. He didn't have many people he could talk to these days – no one, if he was really honest with himself, so being able to just let it all go was similar to walking on a cloud. Now, he just had to worry about what the silver-haired waiter named Gin had up his sleeve. Did he think Renji was a criminal? He probably did. After hearing a story like that, Gin had to think Renji was some type of hooligan.

Well, it wasn't like that was new.

Renji glanced down at the watch on his left wrist and sighed. It was eight PM. He'd been sitting in his apartment, feeling restless and antsy, depressed and disgusted with himself. He hated not knowing what was going on with his family. He hated the fact that they weren't speaking to him anymore. And he hated that it made him feel so pathetic. So miserable and alone. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if he had a girlfriend – someone he could come home to and spend time with. Someone who cared about him and what he was doing with himself. Someone who was just _there_. Instead, he had no one.

"Shit," he muttered as he glared at the tabletop. "Stop fuckin' sulkin'."

Throwing his own personal pity party would get him nowhere. In fact, it would only make the ache of solitude sharper and more pronounced. He didn't need that. He'd come out of his apartment to get his family off his mind for the time being, even if it had resulted in him finding his way to his favorite restaurant. Which brought him back to the silver-haired man sauntering in his direction from behind the bar, tall mug of dark beer in his left hand. The other hand was in the man's pocket. Gin gave off strange and mysterious vibes, but the way he'd listened and hadn't immediately judged Renji spoke of a warm characteristic that was more than welcome.

Gin slid into the seat opposite Renji after setting the Guinness down in front of him. He didn't jump into speech; no, he calmly made himself comfortable against the leather cushioned seats and watched Renji, expression completely unreadable.

Uncertain of where to go with their tentative get-to-know-you dance, Renji lifted the glass of beer and took a slow sip. He was proud that he was able to maintain eye contact with Gin, though. Finally, when it seemed like the silence would stretch on for eternity, Gin cleared his throat and leaned forward, folding his slender hands on the table.

"So, why didja tell me that?" he asked.

Renji almost spilled his beer down the front of his shirt. Of all the things he'd thought Gin would say, _that_ hadn't been one of them.

"I, uh... I don't know."

"I know why."

 _Well, if he knew, why the hell did he even bother asking?_ Renji thought, disgruntled. It must've shown on his face because Gin smirked.

"You don' got many friends, do ya?" he asked. Renji frowned, but didn't even have a chance to respond. "I saw the way ya looked when Shuu called ya his friend. Not really an expression a guy might wear if he was expectin' a statement like that."

"Yeah, so? You goin' somewhere with this?"

"Why dontcha have friends?"

Gin's eyes had been slitted shut up until that moment, but when that last question left his mouth, they opened and focused on Renji's face. Renji stared back, entranced. When Gin wasn't being so creepy, he was actually a good-looking guy. Maybe he should open his eyes more often. As Gin continued to stare, Renji shook himself free of his strange thoughts and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. You tell me. There's obviously _somethin'_ 'bout me that people don't take well to," he rumbled before taking another long sip of his beer.

Gin sucked his teeth and reached into the breast pocket of his white, button-up shirt. When he pulled his hand free, he had a cigarette in it. He stuck the cigarette between his teeth and rolled it back and forth as his long fingers drummed along the table top. Renji watched with amusement. Gin _had_ to know that there was no smoking in the restaurant.

"Ya know ya can't light that up in here, right?"

Ice-blue eyes gave Renji a deadpan stare. "Really? I had no idea."

For the first time in a while, Renji chuckled, feeling carefree. He didn't know what it was about the slender, silver-haired man that made him open up to the guy, but he was starting to like it.

Just a little.

Renji sipped his beer again before deciding that he wanted to know more about Gin. He wanted to figure out why the guy seemed so mysterious. That thought in mind, he set down his glass and looked at Gin, who was staring off into space.

"How long you been workin' here?"

Gin slowly pulled himself from his thoughts and returned Renji's curious gaze. "I don' really remember," he said after taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I'm jus' here 'til I finish up school, anyway."

"You say that like ya don't like the job."

"Nah, it's nothin' like that. I guess I jus' never gave it much thought since this is my dad's and his partner's place."

Renji nodded and sipped his beer again. When Gin was serious, his voice didn't remind him of an eccentric villain in a comic book. In fact, it was actually normal.

"My turn," Gin said abruptly, that grin back in full force. It made Renji nervous, even though he nodded his assent. "You like coffee?"

_What?_

"Uh...yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not opposed to it. Why?"

Gin grinned as he rose from the cushioned booth. "'Cuz, we're gonna go grab some in a sec. I know this nice lil spot not too far from here."

Again, Renji didn't get a chance to respond before Gin was hustling off behind the bar counter. He watched as the silver-haired man pulled Urahara to the side and spoke into the older blond man's ear. After a few moments, Urahara stepped back, wearing a slight frown of confusion even as he nodded. Gin breezed through the kitchen's double doors and was back within seconds, a long, black coat covering his thin frame. He patted Urahara's shoulder and held up his hand in the universal "call me" gesture towards the orange-haired woman Renji had been seated by. She'd told him her name was Rangiku, and she was still as pretty as the first time he'd seen her.

Gin made his way back to Renji and stopped beside him, head tilted to the side. "Well? Whatcha waitin' on? Christmas?"

Renji chuckled, carried away by Gin's tempo as he shrugged and slowly stood. "Maybe. Why? Ya got a present for me?"

Gin paused, those ice blue irises revealing themselves once more as he seemed to study Renji's face. Renji was getting used to the other man's strange little quirks, so the look no longer fazed him. He waited patiently as Gin looked him over.

"What do guys like you like as presents anyway?" he finally asked.

Renji was caught off guard. "I don't know. The usual stuff, I guess. You know I was just joking, right?"

"Mah."

With that, Gin walked away from the table, hands shoved into his coat pockets. Renji followed him, a grin stretching across his face. Gin was so different from the people he was used to running across, and not only was it refreshing, but it was intriguing as well. They left the restaurant together and once outside, Renji paused and looked around. Where was the coffee place Gin had mentioned? And how long would this little impromptu "man-date" last? He had a bottle of whiskey at home that was calling his name.

Gin pulled out a cigarette – probably the same one he'd been toying with inside the restaurant – and put it between his lips. This time he withdrew a lighter and lit up, inhaling deeply before sliding a sideways glance in Renji's direction.

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes. It's no good for you, though."

"Haha! Mah, ya think I don' know that?"

"So, why do _you_ do it?"

Gin shrugged slim shoulders. "It feels good. Ya ever do somethin' jus' 'cuz it feels good, Renji?"

The way the silver-haired man had asked that question instantly made Renji think he was referring to sex, which in turn made him wonder after Gin's sexual orientation. That gleam in his eye made the man look like a sexual deviant.

"Yeah. Too many times to count, actually."

"So, ya know the feelin', then."

They stood in silence as Gin puffed on his cigarette, filling the frosty air with the acrid scent of its smoke. Renji plunged his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to say. He wasn't too good at holding conversations anymore since he was prone to thinking that people had an ulterior motive, or were just out to judge him. It was exhausting and frustrating, but he really couldn't help what he'd become.

After a few minutes, Gin tossed the spent cigarette and started off towards the curb. Renji took that as his cue to follow him. They crossed the street to a gray sedan, where Gin disarmed the alarm and unlocked the doors. Renji rounded the car and hopped into the passenger seat, eager for warmth. The few minutes they'd spent standing outside had managed to chill him to the bone. As he waited for Gin to start the car, he rubbed his hands together, blowing on his fingers as he did so. He was wondering what he was doing in the car with a virtual stranger – wondering why exactly he'd decided to spill his guts about his past. Had Gin been right? Was it because he didn't have any friends? None close enough that he would feel comfortable sharing what'd happened to him, anyway. He had to admit, the man's words held a sliver of truth. Why else would he have told his whole life to a man he'd once (and still did at times) thought was creepy? He glanced over at Gin, only to find the man staring at him, blue eyes once again open.

"What?" he asked defensively, barely resisting the urge to run a hand over his face, or fold his arms across his chest. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Gin cracked that signature grin of his, making his eyes disappear. "Nope. I jus' like makin' ya squirm. It's cute."

Renji indeed fidgeted after hearing that. What was Gin talking about? Cute? What? He turned to the window and focused on the few people meandering down the sidewalk. The snow on the ground was thick and a pretty white that left the street glowing. He didn't know what to make of his new companion. Gin was like a suspense novel with so many plot twists, it made Renji dizzy.

"I ain't cute," he grumbled as an afterthought.

Gin snorted and started the car, blasting the heat after shifting the car into drive. "If you say so, Red."

**XxxxxX**

The small cafe was about five minutes away from the restaurant, and it was nice and quiet – a place Renji could definitely see himself frequenting from time to time. The atmosphere was peaceful, the walls a robin's egg blue, while the floor was an off-white marble. The tables were black, as were the seats, and the music playing in the background was soft jazz. Renji sat back in his seat and sipped from the large mug that was filled with caramel latte. Gin had a mug too, but his was filled with espresso. Why? Renji had no idea, since Gin seemed to have enough natural energy. He didn't need the caffeine boost the drink provided.

"Tell me 'bout yourself," Renji grunted impulsively.

He'd meant what he said about getting to know more about Gin.

Gin had been in the middle of sipping his espresso as Renji had asked his question, so he paused, the mug still lifted to his lips. After a beat, he lowered it and licked them.

"Whattaya wanna know?"

"Anything. Better yet, why'd you bring me here?"

"Tha's easy," Gin instantly replied. "'Cuz ya needed to clear yer head. Had I left ya at the restaurant ta yer own devices, ya'd probably be stumblin' home drunk right now."

He was right.

Renji shrugged and set down his mug. "Maybe. What's it to you what I do, though?"

"Ain't none a'my business, but I couldn't jus' sit there an' do nothin', ya know?"

"Mm," Renji hummed. It still didn't make any sense, but he decided to let it go for the time being. Instead of pursuing the topic, he pressed forward with another one. "So, you datin' that girl back at the restaurant? What's her name? Rangiku?"

Gin arched a brow and sat back in his seat with a sly smirk. "Why? Ya interested in her?"

"She's beautiful, but not my type. Girls like her jus' like to fuck guys like me."

"Really? So, what _is_ yer type?"

Renji paused and actually thought about it. If he had to describe the type of woman he liked, it would have nothing to do with looks and everything to do with personality. Seemed corny, but it was true. The beautiful ones always turned out to be the more shallow ones. He was looking for someone he could talk to, someone who would be there for him when he needed her, someone who was loyal.

"Physically?" he asked.

Gin didn't miss a beat. "Whatever. Don' matter ta me. It's yer type, remember?"

Renji cleared his throat, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he thought of a way to explain what he wanted without looking like a total lame. When he came up with nothing, he shrugged and went with his gut.

"Honestly, I'm more concerned with the personality. Mainly, someone with a strong sense of loyalty. I've been burned enough."

Gin nodded as he lifted his mug again. They lapsed into an easy silence – one where Renji didn't feel pressured to fill it with mindless chatter. He could get used to this. If only Gin was a girl. At the thought, he chuckled.

"Care ta share the joke?" Gin asked quietly, blue eyes shining with amusement.

"It's, uh...I just...thought of something funny. Y-you wouldn't understand," he stammered, embarrassed at being caught.

The silver-haired man leaned forward and grinned. "Try me."

Renji was tempted, if only to see what Gin's reaction would be. However, he changed his mind at the last second. He was positive that no matter how eccentric Gin seemed, he wouldn't look too kindly at being wished a female. Renji shook his head.

"Maybe some other time."

They went silent again, but this time the air was riddled with curious tension, all of it emanating from his companion. _There goes that word again_ , Renji thought. It was the second time he'd used it in his mind tonight, but there was nothing else he could think of to label Gin with. It made sense, as strange as that sounded.

The peace of the little shop was interrupted by the tinkling bell over the entrance. Renji looked up and froze, heart jack-hammering in his chest. His mouth was open as he stared at a face he hadn't seen in over three years – one he'd longed to see, but had no idea of how to go about doing it. Bright red hair peeked from beneath a black and gray snowball hat, and dark eyes were gleaming behind black, plastic frames. The boy had gotten taller, his hair a little longer, but he was still the same. He smiled at the pale-haired kid he was with before reaching over and grasping the boy's hand. Renji frowned, but was still too stunned to do much more than that.

"Hey, you OK?" Gin asked. His voice sounded like it was miles away inside a tin can. "Renji?"

Renji slowly climbed to his feet after placing his mug on the table. He was surprised he hadn't dropped it and spilled his latte all over his clothes. After another moment of debating within himself about whether he should approach the boy or not, he inwardly steeled himself and made his way over. The two teenagers were standing in front of the counter, quietly bickering over what to order, when Renji came to a stop behind them. The red-haired kid's voice was like stepping inside one's home during a raging storm: safe and familiar.

"Jinta?"

The red head turned with a confused scowl before recognition hit him and widened his dark eyes. He stared for a few beats before his voice came out as a low squeak.

"R-Renji?"

XOXOXO

Gin sat at the cafe table, utterly flabbergasted. He had mustered the courage to take Renji out on a small outing, deeply affected by the man's heart-felt words back at the restaurant, and now, his "date" had wandered off to talk to some teen, who hauntingly resembled Renji himself. He had the same fire engine red hair, the same straight nose and the same full lips. It was almost disconcerting. Gin looked on in confusion. He wanted to go over and find out what was going on – wanted to figure out why Renji had left the table after looking like he'd seen a plane fall out of the sky. But it wasn't his business, so he stayed put. Didn't keep him from watching the exchange, though.

Renji was staring at the younger boy, eyes wide and clearly shocked. Who the hell was that kid? And then, Gin recalled something Renji had told him at the restaurant that made his own eyes open up with surprise. Maybe that was... He stared a little harder and nodded to himself. It had to be. Renji had told him that he hadn't seen his family since he'd been locked up, and since the kid was obviously too young to be Renji's father, he had to be the kid brother Renji had mentioned.

"Holy shit," Gin breathed.

He continued to watch the two red heads interact, Renji's brows lowering from their shocked position into a deep scowl as he glared at the younger boy. Gin wished he could hear what was being said, but knew better than to approach his newly made friend. He didn't want to invade the man's privacy anymore than he already had. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette before sticking it between his lips and rolling it back and forth with his teeth. It was a habit he had when he was feeling flustered or anxious – something Rangiku teased him about all the time. He was close to lighting up, when Renji suddenly snarled at the red-haired teenager.

"You were _supposed_ to be my fuckin' brother, Jinta!"

After that, Renji whirled on his heel and stormed back to the table, where he grabbed his hoodie, slipped into it and took off for the door. Gin was so stunned, he sat immobile for a few seconds, trying to figure out what had just happened, but then, he jumped to his feet and grabbed his own coat. He dropped a few bills on the table to cover his and Renji's tab and jogged from the cafe behind the irate red head. Once he was on the sidewalk, he looked left first, then right before he spotted the man stomping up the street.

"Hey, Red! Wait up!" he called.

Renji's long-legged stride didn't even pause. That kind of stung. Gin had begun thinking that they'd established some type of camaraderie, but he must've been wrong. He found himself running again as he caught up to Renji and grasped the slightly taller man's elbow.

"What the hell, Red? Wha's goin' on?"

Renji finally responded, but not the way Gin had been expecting. He pulled to an abrupt stop and snatched his arm out of Gin's grip.

"Look, Gin, I appreciate the gesture an' all that, but I ain't in the mood ta talk right now. Leave me the fuck alone."

Gin scowled, his hands falling to his sides. Well, there went all of his hard work. Renji had retreated into his shell again, and there seemed to be no drawing him out this time around. Resigned, he held up his hands in surrender before remembering the cigarette in his mouth and grabbing his lighter from his pocket. He lit up and shook his head.

"Fine," he mumbled, eyes hard and narrowed. "I'll do that. Have a nice life, Red."

He turned away from Renji and headed for his car, but not before he spotted the red head's obvious grimace of remorse. Gin was a few feet away when Renji called out to him, but Gin ignored him. Let the oaf have a taste of his own fucking medicine for a change.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Aww, Gin-bo. You look sad."

Gin rolled his eyes at his best friend as he set a wine glass onto his cherry wood coffee table. He was seated cross-legged on his plush, beige, soft leather couch, while Rangiku was seated on the floor in front of him. She had on a pair of white lounge shorts and a neon-pink, lace-trimmed cami. If Gin was attracted to females, he would be drooling at all of the exposed cleavage and creamy-looking skin – best friend or not.

His attire for the evening was a dark-blue wife beater and matching pajama pants, and a cigarette was stuck behind his left ear. They were having their usual weekend bonding time, which always included several bottles of wine and a plethora of chick flicks. Gin sat back against the cushions of the couch and sighed. He wasn't necessarily sad, but he _was_ disappointed at losing his chance to get closer to one of the sexiest men he'd ever seen in his life. After a brief moment of silence, he sighed again.

"Oh, wow. You sound like you're in love or something. What's going on?" Rangiku continued, blue eyes totally amused.

"I was _this_ close ta gettin' him ta open up ta me. _This_ close!" he blurted as he held the index finger and thumb of his left hand a millimeter apart. "Then, he jus' shut down on me. I don' get that guy."

"What do you mean he just shut down on you?"

Gin snatched the cigarette from behind his ear. Just thinking of the scene between him and the red head caused a deep urge to ingest some nicotine. He lit up and after his first pull and exhale, he rolled his eyes in Rangiku's direction.

"He shut down. He basically told me ta fuck off."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, my point exactly."

They went quiet again as Gin enjoyed his cigarette. He couldn't stop thinking about Renji and how upset the man had been. It was now clear that the red-haired teenager in the cafe had been Renji's estranged brother. Gin wondered why – not for the first time – the youngster had distanced himself from Renji. Was it because of their parents? Was it because he'd judged Renji and found the man lacking? Or...was it because of the pale-haired kid that he'd been holding hands with at the time? Gin doubted Renji had any idea that his kid brother was gay, but it was obvious as a flood light to Gin. There was no mistaking the look the younger red head had had in his eyes when he'd looked at his companion.

Would Renji be disgusted? Was that what the younger red head was thinking? Gin sighed. Hell, anything was possible.

"I think tonight's a comedy night. You need to lighten up because you're being a drag, Gin-bo. I'm not used to this cloud of gloom you've got hanging around you."

He nodded slowly. His best friend was right. Normally, they were loud and boisterous at a time like this, but since he couldn't keep Renji from invading his thoughts, his behavior was affected.

"Sorry, babe. I'll do better, 'kay?"

"Good. So, which is it? Two Weeks' Notice, orrrrr...Bridget Jones's Diary?"

"I'll take door number two, thanks. Maybe if I watch somebody else's humiliation, it'll lessen my own."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Rangiku scoffed as she crawled over to the TV, DVD in hand. "He was probably having a bad night. I guarantee he'll be back at the restaurant, looking to apologize or something."

Gin shrugged, but he didn't think so. Renji had seemed pissed after he'd shouted at his little brother and taken off in the opposite direction of the cafe. However, even though it seemed farfetched, anything was possible. He watched Rangiku slip the disc into the player and crawl back to her spot in front of him. She leaned against the cushion, her temple resting on his knee, and Gin smirked. Rangiku had about as much subtlety as a freight train barreling along railroad tracks. He reached forward and undid the tie keeping her hair up. Once the silken mass had fallen to her back, he ran his fingers through it, reveling in its texture and smell. He finger-combed the apricot-colored tresses for a bit before he finally gathered them into three sections and began a long braid. Rangiku hummed in pleasure as he repeated the process about five times. The movie had begun playing, and by the time the first ten minutes had gone by, Gin was in a deep trance, Bridget Jones and her diary miles away from his mind.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Why are Mondays so boring?" Rangiku whined as she leaned against the bar counter. "There's almost no one here!"

Gin glanced around the nearly empty restaurant before going back to filling a tall glass with Budweiser.

"It's almos' time ta close, anyway. Stop complainin'."

"Awww, you're no fun ever since that red head broke your heart."

Gin pursed his lips and tossed a wet rag at the woman's head. Rangiku giggled and danced out of the line of fire, but not before blowing Gin a saucy kiss.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

He was only upset because she was right. Renji hadn't broken his heart, but he _had_ been a huge disappointment. A whole week and three days had gone by and Gin _still_ hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man. Maybe he never would again. He shook his head and set the glass of beer on a medium-sized, round platter before carrying it to the big man sitting alone in the corner of the restaurant.

Eyes the color of steel glanced at him, amusement residing within their depths. "Who's been messin' witcha, Slick?"

Despite his funky mood, Gin found himself smirking at the huge man sitting before him as he set the beer down.

"What makes ya think someone's been messin' wit' me?"

The man ran a hand through long, dark hair as he grinned, the expression predatory. The scar slicing through his left eye didn't help things, either. If one didn't know the guy, one would think he was the Boogeyman, but Gin knew firsthand that Kenpachi Zaraki was nothing of the sort. He _could_ be if he wanted to, but normally, he wasn't.

"'Cuz ya don' got that stupid smile on yer face taday."

"Yeah, I do."

"Nah, it ain't the same. Like I said, ya look like someone took that cookie jar with yer secret stash in it."

Gin threw his head back and cackled. No one aside from Rangiku and this man knew about the secret stash in his cookie jar.

"Long as ya keep it a secret from my Pop, Unc."

"Ha! Ya think my brother don' know ya smoke pot from time ta time?" Kenpachi retorted with an arched eyebrow.

That was news to Gin. If his father knew about that little pastime, then he kept it to himself. _Well, I guess that's better in the long run_ , he thought.

"Mah, oh, well," he mumbled.

"Seriously, Slick. Who's been fuckin' witchu?"

"It's cool, Unc. No big deal."

"Ya sure?"

"Yep. Don' drink that too fast," Gin said before sauntering back to the bar.

Rangiku was there waiting for him as he rounded the edge of the counter. "You know, if your uncle didn't look so damned scary, I'd try to ask him out," she said wistfully.

Gin rolled his eyes and snorted. "As if I haven't heard _that_ a million times. It ain't like ya don' know how he really is by now. Ya got no excuses."

He leaned against the liquor shelf and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for his best friend to chew him out because _she_ was too afraid to speak up.

"I can't do that, Gin-bo! He's _terrifying_! Not to mention he's like twenty years older than me!"

"And that matters how? Hell, even Hugh Hefner had chicks."

Rangiku opened her mouth to retort, but abruptly stopped, her eyes focused on the mirror behind Gin. He frowned, wondering what the hell she was looking at, only to have his internal question immediately answered. The door to the restaurant entrance swung open, admitting a tall figure dressed in a dark-blue coverall, black construction boots and a black cable knit hat. His blood-red hair was pulled into a long braid that hung over his right shoulder, and his russet eyes were locked on Gin's face. Gin refused to acknowledge the butterflies waging war in his gut as Renji drew closer. The man's face was utterly unreadable, and it just made Gin even more nervous.

Not that he'd show it.

Renji came to a stop in front of the bar counter and placed both hands on top of it. He lowered his eyes to the wooden surface for a few, long seconds before raising them and taking a visible, deep breath.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he finally asked, deep voice just as sinful as Gin remembered.

Before he totally lost himself in those soulful eyes, Gin had to remind himself that Renji had been the one to brush him off. He fixed his face until it was totally blank before he tilted his head.

"...So, talk already."

Renji sighed and ran a hand over his face before fixing Gin with a hard stare. "Alone."

Gin's eyebrows flew to the ceiling at the same time that Rangiku lifted her hands and backed away from the bar.

"Aaaaaannnnnd that's my cue. Later, Gin-bo," she said with a small wave and a wink.

He shook his head, but returned his focus to the man in front of him. Renji wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked like he hadn't slept in _years_ – forget days. Gin couldn't keep a frown from creasing his brows.

"Who died?" he asked.

Renji didn't say anything for a few moments; he just studied Gin's face, which, frankly, made the silver-haired man more than uncomfortable. Why was it that Renji's behavior was making Gin feel as though _he_ was the guilty party?

"Let's go somewhere else and talk," the red-haired man finally stated. "Please."

Well, how the hell could he say no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Renji waited for Gin's answer, pretending that he wasn't totally holding his breath and expecting utter rejection. The past week and a half had been Hell for him, only because his guilty conscience had been kicking his ass. Gin had seemed pissed, sure, but he'd also seemed a tad bit hurt by Renji's dismissal, which was the last thing Renji wanted. Gin had extended a much needed olive branch in Renji's direction, and Renji had carelessly brushed it aside. He was so used to keeping people out and at a distance that he could control, that he'd lost sight of why he'd decided to get to know the silver-haired man better in the first place.

Gin tilted his head and studied him for a few beats, making Renji shift uncomfortably. He just knew that Gin was about to tell him to kick rocks. Instead, the other man gave a brief nod before turning his back.

"Wait a minute."

Renji nodded in return, surprise coloring his features. He was grateful that he wouldn't have to leave with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Sure," he said.

As Gin disappeared into the kitchen, the apricot-haired woman approached Renji, her ice-blue eyes narrowed and hard. She stopped beside him and put both hands on her ample hips.

"Gin-bo is my best friend. If you hurt him, I'll personally kick your ass," she snapped.

Renji grinned in spite of the serious situation. "I understand."

"Good. You're cute, but that doesn't mean I won't keep that promise."

"Cute?"

The woman ignored his question. "Gin hasn't been this nice to anyone but me for a really long time, so I suggest you take it seriously."

Renji chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me. I'm not that old."

"I apologize, uh..."

"Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto. Remember the name, and know that I'll be watching you."

Renji refused to admit to himself that the woman was scary as hell. He also refused to admit that Gin's reappearance hit him with a flood of intense relief. As Gin rounded the bar counter, long arms slipping into the sleeves of his coat, Renji caught the woman's glare over the silver-haired man's shoulder. She held her index finger to the corner of her left eye before pointing that same finger at him. Renji gulped and turned his attention to Gin. What the hell was wrong with that chick?

"So...where to, Red?"

Renji didn't answer; he just turned on his heel, in a hurry to get out of the restaurant and away from Gin's crazy best friend. Who knew that such a beautiful woman could be so mentally unstable? They stepped through the door and into the frigid night air, Gin immediately reaching for his pocket. Renji indicated which direction they were headed by lifting his chin to the right. He had a mind to take a walk while he apologized for his behavior.

The air was a little bitter from the cold, and their breaths puffed thick clouds before their faces, but it was overall a nice night. The sky was dark and dotted with a myriad of stars, no clouds in sight. The moon was fat and full and distinct, hanging over a cluster of buildings in the distance. Renji glanced at Gin from the corner of his eye. The willowy, silver-haired man walked along gracefully, his back straight and almost elegant. There was something nearly ethereal about the man walking beside him. It was unnerving. Gin's hands were deep in his pockets, even though a lit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. Renji hadn't realized he'd been watching the other man so closely until Gin stared at him, long and hard.

"So, what was it that ya wanted ta talk about?" he asked.

Renji jerked out of his reverie, blushing from embarrassment. What was _wrong_ with him? He was being overly rude, and _he'd_ been the one to invite Gin out for a walk.

"Ah, look, Gin," he said, pausing his steps as he turned to fully face the other man. He slid his hands into his own pockets as he took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for how I behaved towards you that night. It wasn't you. I was just pissed off at something, and I took it out on you. That's not an excuse, but...still...I wanted to apologize."

"Yeah," Gin started, blowing smoke through his nostrils. He reached up and removed the cigarette from his lips before speaking again. "Ya said _that_ part already."

Renji frowned, offended. Gin didn't seem to be taking him seriously.

"Hey, I'm being serious," he grunted.

Gin gave him another long look, then sighed. "I know, Red. I was just givin' ya a hard time. I accept your apology, but ya better not let that happen again. Talk about _rude_."

Renji broke into an unexpected smile. Gin's ice-blue eyes slitted apart as he stared back at Renji with what could only be described as awe, but Renji didn't pay it any mind. He was just happy that he'd convinced Gin to give him another chance at being friends with him. Why? He didn't exactly know.

"Cool," he rumbled. "So, wanna grab some drinks or somethin'? Start over?"

Gin glanced around, blue eyes taking in the empty street and sidewalks, not to mention the closed shops.

"Where'd ya plan ta do that?" he asked.

Renji lifted his chin again, indicating the direction they'd come from. "I, uh, I've got the work van. We can go to this place I know."

"After you, Red."

They headed back down the sidewalk, a comfortable silence settling over them. Actually, Renji didn't know what to say now that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do, but he was enjoying Gin's company, nonetheless. He wondered why that was. He hadn't known the other man that long, didn't even know anything about him except where he worked and what he went to school for. Oh, and that his father was the owner of Renji's favorite restaurant. Other than that, though, he knew nothing about Gin.

It only took about a minute and a half for them to reach the RAC van, and Renji immediately unlocked the doors and hopped inside. He started it up and pumped the heat, thanking God that it hadn't been off long. Gin slid inside the van, body lithe and movements so fluid that it made Renji jealous. He couldn't move like that if he tried.

"Ya keep starin' at me like that, Red, an' I'll be forced ta think ya like me," Gin said, face all seriousness.

"Gin, were you ever into dancing?"

He supposed the question had been a little random, especially if Gin's resulting expression was anything to judge by. His eyebrows had disappeared beneath his silver fringe and his pale-blue eyes were wide open. Renji almost reeled. He was already so used to Gin's unflappable countenance that any look outside of it was surprising. He found himself getting lost in those wintery blue depths, and hell if they didn't look like they had silver flecks hidden in their midst. Renji caught his lips parting in amazement and shook his head. He cleared his throat as he turned away from those captivating eyes.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he grunted, making sure to keep his gaze far from the man in the passenger seat.

There was a small space of silence, where Renji wanted to shift with discomfort, but also didn't want to bring attention to himself. Finally, Gin delicately cleared his throat and spoke into the all too quiet van.

"'Scuse my surprise. I wasn't expectin' a question like that. But...ta answer it: yes, I used ta dance when I was younger."

Renji tentatively turned to look at Gin from the corner of his eyes. "Really?" he asked, voice low and admiring.

"Yeah. Ballet."

"Why'd you stop?"

Gin sighed and sat back against the suede seat. "I hurt my knee."

Renji almost cringed. He'd been a little careless with his questioning, but he'd been so fascinated with Gin's background, he'd failed to spot the disappointed tone in the silver-haired man's voice.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Gin."

Gin held his hand up with a small, sad-looking smile. "I've dealt with it. I don't need the pity."

"I wasn'-"

Gin gave Renji a look that took the words right out of his mouth. Instead of finishing his statement, Renji sat back against his own seat with a hefty sigh. He let the silence stretch on for a few awkward moments before he blew out a breath and turned his head in Gin's direction.

"How 'bout those drinks?"

Gin smiled almost gratefully. "Waitin' on you, Red."

XOXOXO

Gin chanced another sideways glance at the beautiful, red-haired man driving. He couldn't believe the man had come to see him, and not just to personally apologize, but also to attempt starting over with...well, _whatever_ it was that they were doing. His lips curled up into a small, pleased grin as he thought about how Renji's honest effort to know more about him had led to what Gin had internally dubbed the "question of the night." It had come flying out of the dark like a heat-seeking missile. Gin had been left speechless and quite vulnerable, all of his guards down. Memories of his dance-filled youth had come spearing at him with all the force and speed of a bullet. Ballet had been his life in those days, until his dream had come to a crashing halt during a Christmas recital. They'd been performing The Nut Cracker – he'd never forget. There had been a newbie in the group, who'd screwed up the steps, causing Gin to come crashing down on his knee, shattering the patella. After four surgeries, the doctor had delivered the worst news of Gin's life. After that, he threw himself into school, hoping it would help him heal. In many ways it had, but the main factor in that had been Grimmjow.

Gin swallowed a rare lump and glanced out of the window. That was all he needed was to break down in front of a man he barely knew. Besides, he'd finally come to accept Grimmjow's death. There was no reason for the sudden emotional relapse. He slanted another look Renji's way and jerked with surprise to find the red head looking right back at him before his eyes returned to the road.

"Somethin' ya wanna say, Red?"

Renji took a moment before he gave a careless shrug and rumbled, "You look like you've got a lot on your mind. I hope I didn't piss you off or somethin'."

How cute was that? Gin grinned and passed a hand through the hair hanging over his forehead.

"What if ya did?"

Renji gave him a quick stricken look before focusing on the road again. The man's jaw clenched and unclenched as a scowl formed across his brows. His hand even tightened on the steering wheel. Gin wanted to crack up laughing, but was curious about what Renji might have to say in response.

"I didn't mean to, you know? I was just-" the red head stopped talking once he gave Gin a quick look. "You're messin' with me, aren't you?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He chuckled, his eyes slanting with mirth. "Mah! I'm sorry, Red. Yer jus' an easy target."

"Jerk."

The word didn't hold any heat whatsoever, and Gin found himself staring at Renji's profile for the umpteenth time that night. What was it about the tall red head that he liked so much? Well, yeah, there were those rugged good looks...and that phenomenal body...and that deep, rich voice...OK, there was a lot physically that Gin could admire about the man. But there was also more. Renji was a mystery to Gin. He'd said himself that he didn't have many friends; he had a painful background; he wasn't close to his family anymore; _and_ he was a man of few words. Though, it was clear that Renji was intelligent. Not to mention, just one of those intense looks from the guy, and Gin felt like he would go up in smoke at any second. He sighed. It really had been a long time since another man had given him butterflies.

**XxxxxxX**

"So, your best friend...she's a bit intense, eh?"

Gin had a vodka and Red Bull mixture held to his lips when Renji asked his question, and was hard-pressed not to drop the glass. Red's face was hilarious. Gin could see the amusement, but the most prevalent emotion was fear. What the hell had Rangiku said to the man to make him look like he'd seen a ghost?

"She's harmless," he answered with a wave of his free hand and a low chuckle. Renji made a face, and Gin chortled again. "Honestly! She barks a lot, but she doesn' really have any bite."

"I can't tell," Renji grunted as he leaned over and lined up his next shot.

Gin watched the red head from the other side of the pool table, his eyes focused on the man's strong-looking arms. Renji had come out of the upper half of his blue coverall, the sleeves hanging around his trim waist. Underneath, he wore a short-sleeved, black v-neck tee that hugged his torso and hinted at a collection of tattoos across his collar bone. Needless to say, Gin was intrigued. In fact, he was seconds away from outright drooling. Renji's bright red hair hung over his shoulder as he concentrated on the pool balls, those russet eyes warm and focused.

After a few drinks, Renji had loosened up a lot. He talked more, which allowed Gin a peek at the man's true personality. In short, Renji was funny as hell when he wanted to be, and he was great at idle conversation. The more time he spent with him, the more Gin wanted to know. It was dangerous because Renji was clearly a straight man, but Gin couldn't help himself.

Rangiku would kill him if she knew.

A tall, blonde woman with long legs and a killer body strolled by their table. Renji paused and glanced up, his dark eyes appreciatively sweeping the woman from head to foot before turning back to the pool table. Gin wanted to squirm with jealousy. He wished Renji would look at _him_ like that. The blonde paused at the bar, which was across from their table, and eyed the red head with so much lust, Gin could almost taste it. He also wanted to rip the woman's hair from her pretty little head. She had blazing, gemstone green eyes and boobs that went on for days. She wore a tight, black miniskirt and an off the shoulder sweater. Gin noticed Renji's eyes straying to her more than once and decided a distraction was in order. Quick.

"So, whattaya usually do when yer not at work, Red?" he asked after clearing his throat.

Renji thrust his pool stick forward, his arms briefly hinting at the power resting within, and pocketed the ball he'd been aiming for. He straightened and turned to Gin with a casual shrug.

"I come here, or I stay at home and catch up on a few flicks. Nothin' special. What about you? What do you do when you're not at work or school?"

"I hang out with Ran, 'er at home. I like cookin', so I watch a lotta Food Network. Ya know how ta cook?"

"Nope," Renji answered immediately. "Well, I don't think microwavable stuff counts. Do you?"

There was amusement in Renji's gaze, but Gin's upper lip still curled back. "Yer kiddin', right? What the hell d'ya eat?"

Renji's laughter was hot. It rolled like thunder and warmed Gin's insides. "Hungry Man, Hot Pockets, Stouffer's, DiGiorno-"

"Stop! Jus' stop, ya _monster_! How c'n ya eat that crap an' look as good as ya do?"

Gin snapped his lips shut as his mind caught up to his mouth. Shit! He really hadn't meant to say that out loud. Renji arched a brow and grinned wolfishly.

"Hohhhhh? You think I look good, huh?"

The red head was clearly teasing, but Gin wanted to shout, "YES! YES, YOU GORGEOUS BUFFOON!" But he wouldn't dare make more of a fool of himself than he already had with his previous statement. Now, normally, he was quick with the comebacks, but Renji had flustered him.

"Mah, I was jus' bein' nice, Red. Never heard a'that before?" he grumbled as he focused on the pool table.

Renji snorted. "Calm down. I know you've probably got the ladies falling all over you."

Gin almost choked on his drink. Is that what Renji thought? Did he honestly not realize that Gin held zero attraction towards the fairer sex? Hell, they'd been at the bar for over an hour, and he hadn't even glanced at a female...unless it was to assess her worth after seeing Renji ogling her. Should he tell him? But how would Renji react? Would he be disgusted? He probably wouldn't want to hang out with Gin anymore, especially not after that looking good comment. Gin wanted to face-palm. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He didn't realize his thoughts had him so preoccupied until he felt warmth right beside him. He glanced over to kindly inform the person crowding his space that he didn't do PDA with strangers, when he found a deep, reddish-brown gaze drilling into him.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" Renji asked, his voice a low rumble that vibrated into Gin's side.

The better question was when the hell had the man moved? Gin cleared his throat, but he didn't step away. As apprehensive as he was about sharing his sexual orientation with Renji, he still enjoyed the man's nearness.

"Nah. I was jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

"You sure?"

This wouldn't do. He didn't need Renji suspecting him of anything, so he turned to the red head with a deadpan stare. "When I need a shrink, I'll be sure ta let ya know, Red."

Renji gave him a blank look before smiling and running a large hand through Gin's hair, mussing it. Gin swatted at him after making an appalled noise, but really he was trying to disguise the blush he felt creeping over his face, neck and ears. God, Renji had him behaving like a teenager with a crush. He turned to the bar to set down his drink and give himself a few moments to gather his bearings. He could do this. He could go back to being his cool self, where he didn't show how Renji affected him. He took a couple of deep breaths and patted his pockets.

He could really use a cigarette.

XOXOXO

Renji watched the silver-haired man continue to flounder. He prided himself on having a good eye for a person's character, and the longer he hung out with Gin, the more he was starting to see the cool guy underneath the indifferent facade. Gin was funny. He was sarcastic as hell, but he had a genuinely kind heart. Renji could tell from the tips the man left and from the way Gin talked to others. However, there was one thing that kept nagging Renji from the back of his mind. He had yet to notice Gin checking out a woman. Renji had seen plenty of hot females roaming the bar, but the only one he could remember Gin even bothering to glance at was the last one. The blonde chick with the pretty green eyes and amazing body.

As a matter of fact...Renji turned his head slightly and caught the woman staring at him. She was at the other end of the bar, her eyes hooded and her expression extremely suggestive. He contemplated going over to get her number and see what kind of fun they could have later, but then his attention was pulled back to the man standing beside him trying his damnedest not to blush. Which brought Renji back to the topic at hand in his head. Did Gin already have a girlfriend? Was that why he didn't pay attention to any of the women at the bar? Not only that, but this wasn't the first time Gin's behavior and demeanor had made Renji curious. The man used to dance ballet, he was slender as a reed...and he liked cooking and watching the Food Network. Plus, there were the other little tidbits of information Gin had dropped, like his love of romantic comedies, the fact that he actually liked shopping, and that he was able to have such a gorgeous woman as a best friend.

Renji wasn't one to judge or assume, but he also wasn't one to ignore signs. How the hell was he supposed to ask Gin such a loaded question though? What if Gin wasn't what Renji was thinking? Then, the man would be pissed and not want to hang out anymore. Truth be told, Renji didn't want that. He liked kicking it with Gin. Sure, he didn't have many friends, and yeah, Gin could be a little weird at times, but he was overall a cool dude. Renji could use a good friend like him.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke, Red. Ya comin'?"

Renji turned to the silver-haired man who was giving him a level stare. So Gin had built up that unbreakable facade again, huh? Renji grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

From the way Gin flattened his lips, snatched up his coat and turned on his heel, it was obvious he'd been hoping to get away for a few minutes. Renji didn't know what was going on, but he knew he liked messing with the other man. He shrugged into the sleeves of his coverall and retrieved his hat from his back pocket as he followed Gin to the door.

The winter chill was a welcome presence as he stepped outside. He was a little warm from the four shots of Jack and the two beers he'd consumed, but he was far from drunk. One thing about him, he could handle his liquor well. He patted his pockets and grabbed his pack. Once he lit up, his eyes wandered over to Gin, who was huddled close to the door, lit cigarette hanging from his lips and hands deep in the pockets of his coat. His hair made him look younger than he really was, and Renji found it a little endearing.

"So, you got a girlfriend, Gin?"

He couldn't help it. He had to know.

"No," Gin answered immediately, but he didn't elaborate. Renji almost squirmed with curiosity. He wanted to know why. Like he'd said before, Gin was a good-looking man, so it didn't make sense for the guy not to have a girl. Gin glanced over at him, ice-blue eyes amused. "Why ya wanna know, Red?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to know more about you."

"I don't wanna girl. Let's jus' leave it at that, hmm?"

Renji shrugged, but inwardly, he was disappointed. It was obviously a sore spot for Gin, so Renji would respect the man's wishes and let the topic drop. It didn't change the fact that he wanted to know, though.

"D'you got a girl?"

The question was almost timid, which was odd coming from Gin. Nothing about the man seemed shy. Renji smiled as he shook his head.

"Nope. Girls don't want me as a boyfriend, Gin. They just want sex. I'm not take-home-to-mom material, I guess."

"Mah...their loss."

Another curious thing for Gin to say. Renji studied his companion, wondering why that feeling kept coming back to him. There was a big something that he was missing when it came to the silver-haired man, and he was determined to find out what it was. Maybe...maybe he was right about what he'd been thinking about Gin earlier.

Somehow, the mood had dampened, so Renji shook himself and grinned. "You're a sweetheart, Gin, you know that?"

Gin gave him a scalding glare, which only made Renji laugh. "Ya want me ta kick yer ass, don'tcha?"

"Aww, c'mon! Admit it! You're a total softie!"

"Red, I'm two seconds from sticking my shoe up yer ass!"

"Haha! No, thanks!"

Gin cracked a reluctant smile, and it warmed Renji. Why was it so nice to be around this man? He wasn't even this comfortable around Shuuhei, and he'd known Shuuhei for much longer than he'd known Gin. Maybe Gin just had his father's naturally drawing personality.

"I think it's time fer me ta head home, Red," Gin said as he tossed his spent cigarette into the nearby snow. "I got class in the mornin', an' I'm a grouch if I don' get enough sleep."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Whatcha tryna say?" Gin snapped good-naturedly. "Didn'tcha jus' say I was a sweetheart?"

Renji nodded as he tossed his own cigarette. "Yeah, but somethin' tells me you have an evil streak."

"Mah, ya better believe it."

Renji was the first to head to the van parked in the side lot, Gin beside him. He noticed he was a couple of inches taller than Gin...and that Gin's hair smelled light and sweet – like melons or something.

"What do you put in your hair?"

Gin looked at him like Renji had just spoken a different language. "What?"

"Your hair. What do you put it in it to make it smell like that?"

"Smell like what?"

"Like fruit. It smells good."

Gin's jaw clenched as he looked away, and Renji smirked when he noticed yet another blush. That made how many that night? Man, he was on a roll.

"It's jus' shampoo. Nothin' special."

"Mine doesn't smell like that."

"Ya goin' somewhere wit' this, 'er ya jus' makin' an observation?"

Renji shrugged as they made it to the van, and Gin strolled to the passenger side. "Don't be such a drama queen. It's nice is all."

The ride back to the restaurant was silent, but it wasn't awkward. Renji had a lot on his mind, and maybe Gin did as well. Normally, the other man was more talkative. That night had been interesting, yet fun. It'd been a long time since Renji had gone out with another person and actually enjoyed himself. He pulled up to the front of the restaurant and idled at the curb. He turned to Gin with a small smile.

"Thanks for hanging out with me."

Gin nodded as he reached for the door handle. "No problem. Take it easy, Red."

Gin was about to leave the vehicle, when Renji called out to him. "Hey, Gin! Why don't you give me your number so we can do this again sometime?"

Gin's reaction was odd. When he'd been about to leave the van, his body had seemed tense and uncomfortable, but after Renji had made his proposal, the man's shoulders relaxed and he turned back to Renji with a smirk.

"Can't get enough a'me, Red?"

This time, Renji felt himself blushing. "Don't be an idiot. Just gimme your number."

Instead of a lightning fast quip, Gin merely smiled and pulled out a wallet. Inside, he retrieved a card and handed it to Renji. "There ya go. Don' be a stranger, Red."

With that, Gin left the van and hustled into the restaurant. Renji watched for a few moments more as Urahara and Gin's best friend approached the slender man. Then, he glanced down at the card in his hand. It advertised Gin as an Interior Designer, his number at the bottom right corner. Renji smiled as he tucked the small piece of paper into his left breast pocket and pulled away from the curb.

He felt better than he had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

_Took a ride to the end of the line  
Where no one ever goes  
Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know  
But the pain and the longing's the same  
Where the dying  
Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help_

_-MIKA_

Onwards...

XOXOXO

**A Week Later**

The lecture was so boring, he wanted to cry. He kept checking his watch as well as the clock in the oversized room. He leaned an elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand. Really, at this point in his classes, he didn't understand why he had to endure such tedium. And even though his instructor was a lively person, it didn't seem to help matters much. Gin was just about to doze off, when his cell vibrated in his pocket. It made him jump and glance around the room, checking to make sure no one was paying attention. He pulled the slender device free and held it under the table, wondering what on Earth Rangiku could want at this time. She knew he was in class.

_Gin, what's up?_

The number was unfamiliar. He frowned down at the screen, confused.

_Uh...who's this?_

He left the phone on his leg, hoping the person would get right back to him. If it wasn't Rangiku, then Gin had no idea who would text him at this hour. Everyone who had his number knew that he had classes during the day.

_Jake...from State Farm...lol_

Gin's frown morphed into a scowl. He definitely didn't know anyone that damned corny.

_Seriously..._

_Lol I'm messin witcha. It's Renji_

Gin almost dropped his phone. He'd completely forgotten that he'd given the gorgeous red head his phone number. And most of all, he hadn't expected Renji to contact him. He'd thought the other man was just being nice at the time when he'd asked. A surprised grin crept over Gin's face as he entered a reply.

_I should've known. I don't know anyone else as corny as you_

He hoped Renji would take the joke for what it was. The last thing he wanted was to offend his new friend. The thought startled him. _Friend, huh?_ Maybe he was assuming, but what else could it be? If Renji didn't want to be his friend, he wouldn't be texting him. Just as happiness began to spread through his body, apprehension followed on its heels. Renji was straight, and though Gin was of course capable of having platonic relationships with other men, things became a little muddled when attraction was thrown into the equation. And he was _definitely_ attracted to Renji.

_Asshole. What're ya doin tonight?_

Gin grinned, apprehension forgotten in light of Renji's question. Why did he want to know?

_I'm actually off tonight so I thought I'd cook and watch a movie or two. Why?_

Was he being too harsh by asking why? Especially if Renji wanted to get together and hang out again. He didn't want to put the other man off right when it seemed like he was warming up to Gin.

_Oh OK. Cool_

"What the hell?" Gin mumbled to himself.

Hadn't anyone taught Renji how to elaborate? This wouldn't do. Gin wanted to see the red head again, but he didn't want to push himself on the guy, either. He bit his bottom lip, wondering if inviting Renji to his place would be considered too forward. But if they were friends, that'd be the normal thing to do, right? Gin sighed. He was never this indecisive. After blowing out a long breath, he tapped out a hasty reply.

_Wanna join?_

If anyone asked, he would lie through his teeth and say that he was _not_ holding his breath. After a few beats, the phone vibrated.

_That OK? I don't wanna intrude..._

Gin grinned and shook his head. _Lovable moron_.

_It ain't intruding if I invited you_

_Fine! Should I bring anything?_

_Wine. Sweet red._

Renji's next reply seemed to take a while coming, so Gin read over his last message...and instantly cringed. He hoped Renji didn't think that was a cheap come-on or something. Gin was in the middle of quietly fussing at himself when his phone vibrated.

_Haha! Gotcha_

Oh, thank God. Too relieved to inquire about the joke, Gin typed in his address and a suitable time before pocketing his cell. His instructor had been giving him the evil eye for the last two minutes, so he figured paying a bit of attention wouldn't kill him. He smiled and rested his chin in his palm as he leaned over his desk. Well, his night was looking up.

XOXOXO

He was bored out of his mind. He had the day off, but nothing to do. He'd awakened at around eight that morning, showered, had cereal for breakfast, watched a few shows on TV, and now he was working out, his body folding into its hundredth situp. Since he didn't have any real friends aside from Shuuhei, he didn't know what else to do with himself. That was where his thoughts were when he suddenly remembered Gin's card in his work uniform pocket.

He climbed to his feet as if the carpet was on fire as he strode to his bedroom. He located the coverall on the floor near his bed (he'd have to get his laundry done soon) and turned it right side out. He dug into the pocket and snagged the card, grinning the entire time. He grabbed the cell phone Shuuhei had persuaded him to buy and activated the screen. It was nice having someone he could bother on his day off.

**XxxxxxX**

He set down the phone and flopped onto his back on the living room couch. Gin had invited him over for later that evening. Renji thought of the slender, silver-haired man and chuckled. There was something extremely endearing about Gin, but Renji couldn't put his finger on what it was. He just knew that he liked the guy and was interested in getting to know more about him.

He was daydreaming at the ceiling when someone knocked on his apartment door. Confused, he scowled and sat up, staring at the wooden portal as if it could bite. Who the hell was at his place? Shuuhei had work, Gin was in class...that left absolutely no one that Renji knew of. He tentatively climbed to his feet and slid over to the door. He reached forward and paused, his hand hovering over the knob. Could it be his parole officer? The annoying man had his address, but Renji had just gone for his check-in last week. Deciding to just get it over with, he grabbed the knob and wrenched open the door. If it suddenly started to rain pigs, Renji couldn't have been more surprised. He stared at his visitor, mouth hanging open.

"Ya gonna let me in or what?"

That woke him up. He closed his mouth and glared at the red-haired teenager in front of his door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It killed him, speaking to his little brother that way. Really, he just wanted to grab the kid and hug him until he squirmed like the old days, but Jinta had outgrown him.

"Jeez," Jinta started as he brushed past Renji into the apartment. "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome."

"I didn't think I was obligated to. You stopped speaking to me, remember?"

Jinta pulled a black, cable-knit hat from his head and turned back to face Renji, dark eyes downcast and haunted. Renji shut the door and folded his arms over his chest.

"And how the hell did you find me anyway?"

Jinta shrugged, eyes still on the floor. Renji didn't like that response. He stepped forward, wondering if his kid brother still respected him enough to be intimidated when Renji was upset with him.

"That ain't answerin' my question."

And then he saw them. Jinta's eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he refused to look at Renji.

"I know, OK? But Dad said we couldn't talk to you anymore. He said that you disgraced the family by being-"

"Dad?"

Jinta finally looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Yeah. He said-"

" _Dad_ said that?"

The blow was unexpected and heavy. His own father had disowned him? The man who had taught him everything he knew about machinery, about cars. The man who had laughed with him and encouraged him to do anything he wanted in life just because he believed he could. Renji lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to speak. He'd always suspected that his family hadn't wanted anything to do with him, but hearing the proof of it still killed him. He shook his head and fought against the stinging in his own eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"I'd never seen him so pissed, Ren. It was like he'd lost his mind. Any time me or Ma mentioned you, he flipped out. Eventually, we just stopped talking about you in front of him. But...Ma wants to see you. She misses you, ya know? We both do."

Renji lifted his head and stared at his little brother. He missed them too, but he was too proud to admit it. They'd stopped speaking to _him_ , not the other way around. He snorted and shook his head again.

"Yeah, well, I dunno if I'm ready to see Ma yet. Or you either, for that matter."

Jinta's eyes widened before he frowned at the floor. His hands were busy wringing his hat, but he didn't say anything for a long while, stretching the uncomfortable silence between them. Renji felt like a piece of shit. He hated seeing his brother so sad and upset, and he hated being the cause of it even more.

"I'm not gonna blame Dad," Jinta started. "'Cuz I could've visited you in jail; I could've written back to you. I started to a million times, but I just chickened out. I don't excuse my behavior, but...I'm sorry, Ren. I really am. I just wanted to tell you that, and I kinda hoped you would forgive me. I know I messed up, but I just want my big brother back."

Renji's jaw clenched as he watched Jinta tear up again. Dammit, he was still pissed, though. They'd _abandoned_ him when he'd needed them the most. They'd made him feel like he didn't have anyone in the world who gave a shit about him. They'd made him feel alone. And of course, they wouldn't understand. Their lives had gone on, normal and happy, while he'd languished in prison. They didn't know how it felt to suddenly lose everything they once loved and cherished, all because of a stupid mistake. They didn't know.

Renji swallowed harshly before looking at his brother. Jinta stood near the couch, head down and arm hiding his face. His shoulders were shaking, and... _shit_. Renji felt like his heart was being squeezed in a tight fist as he strode over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. He could forgive Jinta. Jinta was a kid and only listening to their father anyway. Renji was still upset about it, but he figured he probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. Jinta clung to him like a barnacle, hiding his face against Renji's chest. He was sobbing, but Renji allowed him to vent. Hell, he was having a hard time not breaking down himself. He rubbed his kid brother's back until Jinta calmed down.

"Look," he finally said. "I ain't saying I'm alright about this, but...you're my brother. The only one I got."

Jinta sniffed, wiped his nose with his coat sleeve, and glanced up at Renji. "I'm sorry, Ren. I wish I could go back and do it over. I wouldn't care what Dad said."

"Nah, don't apologize. Well, not anymore." Renji patted Jinta's shoulder and stepped back. "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Come see me every now and then. And, uh...don't tell Ma where I am just yet. You tell her and she'll tell Dad."

Jinta nodded with a slight frown. Renji could tell he wanted to protest, but guilt probably wouldn't allow him to. Renji was fine taking advantage of the situation in that case. He didn't want to see his parents after they'd clearly kicked him out of the family.

Now that Jinta was calm, Renji took the time to really look at him. His little brother had grown up. He was taller, his face more narrow and his hair a little longer.

"Jeez, Jinta, you're almost tall as me now," he mumbled. "Can't believe you're gonna be seventeen soon."

Jinta smirked with pride, the gesture so wildly nostalgic, it almost made Renji breathless. "I say it's about time. I can't wait to get away from that house."

"Didn't you have glasses last time I saw you?"

"It's called contacts, Ren. Man, you sound like an old fart. You weren't away that long."

Renji chuckled and swiped a hand through Jinta's hair that was the same shade of red as his own. "Shut up. Respect your elders, kid."

Jinta laughed, but the mirth died out as he stared at Renji. Renji didn't know what was going on. Had he said something out of place? Jinta just watched him as if he was in awe.

"Ren, I really did miss you. I hope you believe me."

 _Sheesh. This kid_.

"Yeah, I believe you. I missed you, too. Why ya think it pissed me off so bad when ya stopped talking to me? I don't think you guys understand how hard it was for me in that place. No family, no friends. Just me and a lonely ass cell. It sucked, Jinta. It really fuckin' sucked." Jinta had his head down again, so Renji cuffed him under the chin in order to get him to look up. "Hey. It's over, right? So, what high school ya going to?"

He figured a change of topic would help relieve the tension. He sauntered past Jinta into the kitchen, where he stopped at the cabinet over the sink and retrieved a cup. When Jinta followed him, he lifted another cup in offering. Jinta nodded and took a seat at the small table after shedding his coat.

"I only got water and Gatorade right now. Gotta go food shopping," Renji said.

Jinta smiled. "Still the same old Ren. I'll take some Gatorade as long as it's the purple kind. Oh, and I'm going to Grand High."

"Oh, yeah? How are your grades?"

Jinta had always been a smart kid, but he had a tendency to be lazy when it came to homework. Renji poured two cups of Gatorade and set one in front of Jinta while he talked. He really had missed his brother. Being able to talk to him and sit with him again only made the feeling more profound.

"I'm doing alright. Mostly Bs."

"That's still pretty good." Renji sat down across from him and sipped from his cup. "You playing any sports?"

"Mm...basketball."

Renji arched his brows in shock. "Really? Wow!"

He felt kind of proud. To think that his kid brother would follow in his footsteps made him preen like a peacock.

"You any good at it?"

Jinta rolled his eyes. "Does Varsity MVP for two years mean anything?"

"Wahaha! Look at you! Man, I'm really proud of you, Jinta! Good grades, good at basketball...how's your social life?"

"Er...what do you mean?"

Renji sat forward in his seat and waved a hand. "Friends? Girlfriend? I know you've probably got ladies all over you."

Jinta's face went scarlet as he studied the table. "Eh-heh. Yeeaaahh, about that..."

"What? Don't tell me you're a recluse."

"No, it's just...I, uh...no, never mind."

Renji wouldn't let it go that easily. Something was bothering his brother.

"Hey, what's up? You can talk to me. That hasn't changed, you know."

Jinta sighed and looked up, his dark eyes intense. "I have friends, and I am seeing someone."

"See? Was that so hard? You made it seem like a big deal or-" his voice trailed off as he watched his brother's blush deepen. "There's somethin' your not tellin' me, isn't there?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"No way," Renji growled. "You know I won't get mad at you over something like this. I'm not Dad. Now spill before I make you."

Jinta's chuckle was uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck. Renji, on the other hand, was on pins and needles. He had no idea what to think. Or maybe...

"Uh...are you havin' sex, Jinta?"

If Renji thought Jinta's face was red before, now it was flaming. He sputtered as he choked on his drink.

"Jesus Christ, Ren!" he coughed as he outright howled. "Oh, man. That was hilarious."

"What?! Hey, I'm bein' serious here! I'm tryin' to figure out what you're hiding, but you're not makin' things easy for me!"

Jinta sobered as he studied Renji's face. After a few moments, he shrugged and went back to watching the table. "What would you do if I told you that I, uh...well, that I'm seeing a...a guy."

Renji frowned, not sure he'd heard correctly. "Say that again."

Jinta looked up, his expression pleading. "I said I'm seeing a guy. Ren, I'm gay."

"Oh. That's what I thought you said."

Renji didn't know how to respond. He wasn't angry or disappointed; he was just stunned. Jinta had never displayed any inclination of having a preference for the same sex, so this was news to Renji. He sat still for a long time. So long, in fact, Jinta began to fidget. When Renji focused on his little brother, he saw that Jinta was upset.

"Look, I can go if you don't wanna-"

"Shut up, Jinta. Since when have you known me to have something against gays? But, uh..." Renji wiped his mouth. "H-how long have you, uh, been...you know?"

Jinta chuckled, but really the sound was full of relief. "I didn't really know at first. I just thought I didn't like girls. Then, I met my boy-" he paused and glanced at Renji like what he was going to say was a heinous crime.

Renji cracked a wicked smirk. "Your boyfriend?"

Jinta's blush grew even more intense. He looked like he was about to explode. "Y-yeah. I met him, and that's when I realized that I liked him...that way."

"So, how long have you guys been goin' out? When am I gonna meet him?"

"Ren, come on! You're just gonna scare the crap out of him, aren't you?"

Renji chuckled. "That's my job, ain't it? Plus, I wanna know who's got my kid brother's heart."

"Ugh, you make it sound so cheesy," Jinta groaned as he put his head down on the table.

So, his little brother was gay. Well, it definitely wasn't what Renji had been expecting, and he certainly couldn't talk girls with Jinta, but all in all, it didn't matter. As long as Jinta was happy. And then, dread set in.

"Does Dad know?" he asked quietly.

Jinta's head came off the table in an instant. "Hell, no. Ren, he'd kill me."

Renji shook his head at the unfairness. When had his old man turned into such an ignorant bastard? First, he disowned his older son for being sent to prison, and now, if he found out about Jinta's sexual preference, he'd probably disown him too.

"Well, I'll keep your secret."

"Di's not a secret. I just...Dad is a different story."

Renji grinned from ear to ear. "Di, huh? That his name?"

Jinta was back to blushing up a storm. "Di Roy. Di Roy Rinker."

"Interesting name."

"I know," Jinta laughed. "I tease him about it all the time. He hates it."

Renji liked seeing his brother smile, and Jinta _smiled_ when he talked about this Di Roy.

"You, uh...you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," Jinta stated, voice quiet and almost shy.

"I'm not a monster, Jinta. Besides, if you're happy, then I'm happy. Anyway, how did you find me? I asked you that before and you didn't really tell me."

"I remembered you wore a Rent-A-Center uniform the last time I saw you, so I went to all the closest ones. I thought I wouldn't get any answers, but your boss took one look at me and gave me your address. I guess he thinks we look alike."

"Heh! Of course we do."

Jinta smiled again, and Renji didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't been this happy in what felt like forever. And for some reason, he thought about Gin. Maybe because the last time they'd hung out, he'd been in a pretty good mood. Thoughts of Gin brought Renji back to his previous dilemma involving the slender, silver-haired man. His face brightened. How lucky! Now he could ask Jinta a few questions about the situation.

"Hey Jinta, how can you tell if a guy's, uh...well, you know?"

Jinta cackled. "Ren, you're blushing. Don't tell me you feel weird talking to me about sex?"

"This ain't got-" he started hotly, but paused. "Don't make fun of your brother. Now answer the question."

"Hmm, it all depends really. Sometimes you _can_ tell, and sometimes you _can't_. Why do you ask?"

There was a devilish gleam in Jinta's eyes that didn't sit well with Renji, but he plowed ahead anyway.

"I've got a friend who, uh...he kinda reminds me of...no, I can't say that. Hmm...well, some of the things he does reminds me of the things a chick would do. You know?"

"Like what?"

Renji sighed as he gathered all of the tiny facts about Gin he'd learned. "So, he watches Food Network, he cooks, he _likes_ shopping, he watches comedy-romance, he used to dance _ballet_ , his best friend is a smoking-hot woman, and...he smells like a girl," he ended in a whisper.

Jinta guffawed. Renji sat back, startled as he watched his brother lose his cool. Once Jinta calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he shook his head. "Dude...whoever this guy is...he either has a shitload of sisters, or he's definitely gay."

"That's what I was thinking too! But I didn't want to say anything and piss him off, 'cuz what if he's not, you know? I dunno."

"So...who is this guy? Friend of yours?"

Renji quirked his lips as he thought. Then, he smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

The look Jinta gave him made him squirm and blush. "It's not like that, you creep," Renji grunted.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to! I know that look!"

"Hahaha! Big bro, you've got a lot to learn about love."

Renji paled. "What the hell're you talkin' about, love? I said he's a friend! Just 'cuz you've got a boyfriend, it doesn't make you an expert on relationships!"

"Yeah, well, I'm just sayin'. Me and Di started out as friends, too."

An itchy sensation started up in Renji's gut as he came to his feet. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Forget I said anything."

Jinta cackled again as he too stood. He slipped into his coat and gave Renji a long look. "Just don't be a jerk to the guy, OK? If he likes you, it'll kill him. Trust me. I learned the hard way."

Renji didn't quite know what to say to that, so he remained silent. He walked Jinta to the door, where his brother paused on the threshold. He turned to Renji so quickly, it startled him. Jinta threw his arms around Renji's waist, hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you soon, Ren. It was good talking again."

Renji nodded, ignoring the lump rising in his throat. "Yeah, it was. See ya later, kid."

When he closed the door, he leaned against it, taking slow, even breaths. He'd missed his little brother so much, and now that he knew Jinta was doing just fine, he could relax. He glanced at the clock on the cable box and sighed. He still had a few hours before he was due at Gin's place. He cringed. What the hell did Jinta know anyway?

XOXOXO

"Baby, when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by, you'll be comin' home with me tonight, and we'll be burnin' up like neon lights, neon lights, neon lights, neon lights, like neon liiiiiights!"

Gin danced over to the stove from the kitchen island and checked the two sizzling steaks on the grill. They looked good, so he opened the oven and took a quick peek at the seasoned red potatoes. _Perfect_. The mixed vegetables were already done and covered on the counter. The stereo blasting Demi Lovato was set in the corner of the kitchen near the refrigerator. Gin was in a great mood. Yes, he knew that Renji was a straight man, but he couldn't help being excited about having the red head over for dinner. He was proud of his cooking skills, and he'd cleaned his place from top to bottom, though it hadn't needed it. He was pretty meticulous about that sort of thing, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side.

He had on a pair of comfortable, gray lounge pants and short-sleeved, white, v-neck tee. He felt more confident being in his own territory. Now all he needed was his guest. He moved to the living room and grabbed a half-smoked cigarette from the crystal tray on the coffee table. After he lit up, he sank to the floor and scooted over to the TV, where his extensive movie collection was located. He was sure Renji wouldn't be into the kind of movies he liked, but this was his place, so they were going by his rules. Gin scanned the titles, humming. Before he could choose one, his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. He turned to it with a scowl. Renji was a half hour early. However, when he glanced at the screen, he rolled his eyes. Rangiku wanted to Face Time. He accepted the call and propped the phone against the ash tray.

"Yes, Ran," he sighed.

"What kind of half-assed greeting is that for your best friend, Gin-bo?" she chided.

He grinned. "I'm busy."

Rangiku frowned, and Gin could tell that she was trying to scope out the background. "Gin!" she squeaked. "Do you have your scent candles lit?!"

He glanced behind himself at the tall living room windows and shrugged. "Yeah. So, what?"

"So what, my ass! Do you have a date?! And you didn't tell me?!"

She was so dramatic. Gin chuckled and just raised a brow as he pulled on the cigarette. Rangiku glared at him as she waited for a response. When it became clear that he didn't intend to give one, she growled.

"Gin-bo! You better answer me!"

"Jesus, Ran, it's not a date, OK? I'm just having company."

"Company," she drawled, voice filled with sarcasm. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I know you, Gin-bo! And I know that you don't light your scent candles unless you have a date!"

"It's not a date! My God, calm down!"

"Who is it then? And you better tell the truth, so help me-"

"Ran-gi-ku," Gin said slowly. "Relax. It's not a date."

" _You_ didn't answer me."

"I don't think I should with the way you're freakin' out."

Gin grabbed the phone and carried it to the kitchen, where he checked his steaks again. They were done, so he turned off the flame and peered in at the potatoes. A few more minutes.

"And you're cooking?! Gin-bo, you're cooking! This is every bit a date!"

Rangiku had her hands on her hips as she glared down at her phone. He could tell she'd propped the device on her bedroom dresser from the painting hanging on the wall behind her. Gin sat on one of the tall stools at the kitchen island as he sighed.

"You're overreactin', ya know that right?"

"I don't care! Who is this company? Tell me right now!"

This was the part Gin had hoped to avoid. He knew that if he told Rangiku that all of his efforts were for Renji, who was clearly a straight man, she would come through the screen and strangle him for being so stupid. Gin rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"Renji," he muttered.

"Renji? Who the hell is-" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened with recognition. "Oh, Gin-bo," she said softly.

Gin scowled at her tone. "That better not be pity I hear."

"Gin-bo, what are you doing? Being friends with the guy is one thing, but this? This is crazy. You know he's-"

"Yes," he interrupted curtly. "I'm well aware of that."

Rangiku sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. "What am I gonna do with you."

It wasn't really a question. Gin shrugged. "I'll be fine, Ran. I know he's straight, so I'll just keep things friendly."

"You say that, Gin-bo, but you have your hopes up already. Does he even know that you're gay?"

Gin flinched. Leave it to Rangiku to prod an open wound. "No."

She sighed again and shook her head. "You know I'm only saying this because I worry about you. You're not just my best friend, Gin-bo, you're the little brother I always wanted but never had. I love you."

Oh, great. Just great.

"I love you, too, Ran. I'll be fine!" he tried to reiterate.

"If he hurts you, I'm gonna kick his ass, and then I'm gonna kick yours for letting it happen!" she snapped before ending the call.

Gin chuckled. That was just like her to have her say and leave the other party without the option to respond. Gin slid off the stool and checked on his potatoes. Just as he was pulling the pan from the oven, his apartment buzzer went off. He almost dropped the pan. He stole a glance at the clock on the microwave and grinned. He couldn't help himself when it came to Renji. There was just something about the man that he couldn't resist. He knew it was flirting with disaster, but he was pretty powerless to his attraction to the guy.

Gin set the pan on the stove and clicked off the stereo with a tiny remote. He padded out to the living room and stood in front of the door, heart racing. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before he pulled on the knob.

Heaven above.

Renji stood on the other side of the door, holding a bottle of wine in a brown paper bag. His long red hair was held back with a wide, black, cloth headband, but was braided, the plait hanging over his right shoulder. He had on a dark-green army jacket, the collar up against his neck, and it was open, showing the black, v-neck, ribbed sweater that molded to his torso. His jeans were dark-blue with little vintage-styled rips along the thighs, and he had on black sneakers. He was smiling, and when he saw Gin, that smile widened, displaying a deep pair of dimples.

He was positively wonderful.

Renji held up the bottle. "Bottle service?"

Gin chuckled, noticing that Renji also had a six pack of beer in his other hand. "I guess you're not much a wine drinker, huh?"

"Nah, never was my style."

Gin stepped back so Renji could pass. When he did, Gin caught a whiff of the man's scent and nearly swooned. He smelled so _good_. Like soap, fresh air and something entirely him. Gin shut the door, feeling as though he was walking on clouds. Renji was in his home. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"Somethin' smells good," Renji observed, deep voice a pleasant rumble.

Gin fought the wide grin that wanted to plaster itself across his face. Instead, he pointed down to Renji's sneakers. "Shoes off."

Renji faced him and chuckled. "Sure. Wanna take these off my hands?"

Gin's mind flew into the gutter. He was stuck on "wanna take these off." _Stop, stop, stop_ , he chided himself. He grabbed the drinks and watched Renji bend to untie his sneakers before he straightened and toed them off. He put them in the corner near the coat closet and faced Gin again, smile devastating and warm. He shrugged.

"Well, what now?"

Gin gritted his teeth as he forced himself to behave. There were so many things he could've said to that. So many things he _wanted_ to say to that. Instead, he cleared his suddenly dry throat and pointed toward the kitchen.

"Now, we eat. I'm starving."

Renji rubbed his big hands together and nodded. "I'm down. I made sure I didn't eat all day just for this."

Why did everything the man say sound so _dirty_? And why did he feel so nervous?

He sauntered to the kitchen, fully aware of the man following right behind him. Renji filled his apartment with so much testosterone, it made Gin a little giddy. He wasn't used to having a guy in his apartment anymore. He went to the fridge and set Renji's beer on the top shelf before he placed his bottle of wine in the freezer. He needed a drink now, but he liked his wine better when it was ice cold. He saw Renji slide onto a stool from the corner of his eye and smiled. It seemed the red head was making himself right at home. The thought was a nice one, but dangerous. While Gin went about fixing their plates, Renji made idle chatter.

"Your place is nice, Gin. Nothin' like mine," he chuckled.

"What, typical bachelor pad?" Gin returned, trying hard not to blush at the compliment.

"Of course. Plus, it doesn't feel so...I dunno...homey. This place feels lived in. Mine really doesn't."

Gin frowned as he carried Renji's plate over to him with a set of silver utensils. "Why not?"

Renji shrugged. "Never had time to care, I guess. No one comes over anyway."

"That's a shame."

Renji's russet eyes were so intense when he looked at Gin. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. Gin didn't know what he'd been thinking saying something so suggestive. He shook his head and went back to the counter for his own food. Once he was seated at the table, the conversation ebbed. Renji dug into his plate like he hadn't eaten for years rather than hours.

"Oh, man, Gin," he groaned. "This is sooo good."

Gin chewed the inside of his lip in order not to flush at the sound of Renji's pleasure. What the fuck was he thinking inviting this man to his home? All he was doing was tormenting himself.

"Thanks. Must be nice to have real food for a change, huh?"

"Heh, ya got somethin' against my microwavable dinners?"

"Oh, ya mean the frozen sodium? No, of course not. I wouldn' dream of it."

Renji cackled before his attention was solely on the food that was steadily disappearing from his plate. After a moment or two, Gin stood and went to the fridge. He grabbed a beer for Renji, opened it and set it down by him. Renji looked up and smirked, but went right back to his food. Gin grinned at the small gesture. He supposed that was Renji's way of saying thank you. He couldn't take it anymore. He snatched his wine from the freezer and dug around in the drawer next to the sink for his opener. He was struggling with the cork when he felt a warm presence at his back. Freezing, he turned his head and peered over his shoulder.

"Here, let me help ya wit' that," Renji said, voice low and almost intimate.

Gin handed the bottle over and took a couple of steps back. He was so hot. Everything literally felt like it had burst into flame. God, he needed a cigarette.

Renji handled the cork with so much ease, he made Gin feel like a woman.

"What the hell! I loosened it up for you," he grumbled as Renji handed him the bottle.

Never mind that his thoughts refused to stop entering the naughty zone, but Renji was too fucking _close_. And he smelled amazing, which only worsened the situation. Gin hurriedly poured himself a glass, nearly filling it before taking a healthy swig. He sighed. Much better.

Renji was back at the table, polishing off his food. Gin hated that he was the only one being affected with so much sexual tension, but it was all his fault. He'd decided to invite Renji over, knowing full well that he liked the man. He went back to the island and started eating, trying to keep his mind from constantly wandering to the gorgeous red head across from him. It was _not_ working in the slightest.

"I think that was better than the food at your dad's place," Renji said.

Gin grinned. "Thanks."

He didn't notice Renji tilt his head to the side, but the curious tone in the man's voice made him glance up at him. "You OK? You're kinda quiet."

Gin wanted to kick himself. He _was_ behaving out of character, but Renji flustered him in ways no man had in a very long time.

"Sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "I was jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

"It ain't me, is it?"

 _Oh, if only you knew_.

"Nah, calm down, Red. I'll tell ya if ya piss me off."

Renji laughed. "There he is."

Gin ate half of his food before he set the plate aside. He never had a big appetite unless he was piss drunk.

"That's all yer eatin'?" Renji asked, voice incredulous.

"My stomach prob'ly ain't as big as yers, Red."

"Hey! You callin' me fat?"

What _fat_? Was this guy serious? There wasn't an ounce of fat on him and he had to know it. Gin just snickered and shook his head. He grabbed his glass and slid off the stool.

"Let's go to the livin' room. I'll clean this up later."

He didn't wait to see if Renji followed him; he just meandered to the living room, where he set his glass on the coffee table and went back to his movie collection. He heard Renji's clothes rustling, and curious, he turned to see where the man had settled himself. Instead of the couch, Renji was parked on the floor in front of it, long legs stretched out underneath it.

"Why the floor?" Gin asked flippantly before turning back to his movies.

"I like ta stretch my legs."

"Mmm."

"So, what're we watchin'?" Before Gin could reply, Renji interrupted. "Oh, no. You're gonna make me watch a chick flick, aren'tcha?"

Gin's grin was broad as he faced Renji. "Yup. My house, my rules."

"Dammit, Gin. You're serious, ain't ya?"

"Of course."

"Mannn," Renji whined, but Gin didn't detect any real negativity.

"Ha!" he cried as he held up his choice. He'd only seen it once, and that had been a while ago, so he figured watching it again wouldn't hurt.

He slid the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. After that, he grabbed the remote and went to the couch, where he made himself comfortable. He folded his legs beneath him and tried his damnedest to ignore Renji leaning against the cushion where he was seated.

Impossible.

He found himself staring at the man's long, shiny red hair. The braid was neat and not a hair was out of place. Gin's fingers twitched. He wanted to run his fingers through it so badly. But Renji wasn't Rangiku, and he might not appreciate another guy playing in his hair. Fuck, it was difficult, though. Gin diverted his eyes to Renji's broad shoulders and wide, sloping, strong-looking back. They led to those muscular arms. Speaking of which, Renji lifted his right arm and placed it along the couch cushion behind him, inches away from Gin's legs. He leaned back and sighed.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Gin inwardly screamed. He wanted to drape himself across Renji's back; he wanted to untie that braid and immerse himself in the tempting red strands; hell, there was a lot he wanted to do to Renji. That was bad thinking, though. He was still completely engrossed in Renji's hair and back, when he realized the room had gone unnaturally quiet. He lifted his eyes to what he thought would be Renji's profile and was frozen under the man's curious gaze.

"Ya gonna play the movie?"

"Ah, yeah. My bad, Red."

Renji's grin felt a little too secretive for Gin's taste, but he couldn't do anything about it. He _had_ just been caught ogling his "friend."

"S'OK."

_Stupid! What the hell are you doing?!_

Gin hit play and reached for his glass. It was a little out of reach, but Renji handed it to him like it was natural. Like it was _normal_.

"The Wedding Date?" Renji drawled with disdain. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Shut up and watch. Ya might like it, big baby."

Renji chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt it. Man, I can't believe I'm lettin' ya emasculate me like this."

"There's no way a movie c'n do that, idiot."

"Mannn," Renji whined again.

Gin ended up chortling at the red head's antics. And he was enjoying himself. Sure, it was the closest thing to torture he could manage, but...all good things came with a downside, right? He sat back against the plush cushion, sticking the stem of his wine glass between his legs.

They were forty-five minutes into the movie, and Gin was on his third glass of wine, Renji on his fourth beer. The man could hold his liquor, that was for sure.

"So, she's gonna end up fallin' for this guy, right?"

"Just watch the movie!" Gin snapped, though it lacked heat.

"Haha! She really hired a male escort to her sister's wedding."

Gin snickered into his glass before taking a sip. He was buzzed, he would admit, and Renji kept looking better and better. Not to mention, he was still on the floor in front of Gin, that red braid distracting Gin every few minutes. He was proud of himself for not saying to hell with it, and reaching forward and unraveling all that goodness between his fingers.

Suddenly Renji climbed to his feet. "Where's the bathroom, Gin?"

The way he said Gin's name gave Gin chills. He pointed back towards the kitchen. "Past the kitchen, to your left."

"Thanks."

When Renji left the living room, it still smelled heavily of him. His presence was still dominating the atmosphere and Gin was having a hard time thinking about anything else. He grimaced and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. It was still fairly early, and he didn't want to be rude and kick his guest to the curb. No, he was enjoying the man's company too much to do something like that. But what was he going to do? Renji was charming and sexy as hell; it was becoming more and more difficult for Gin to keep his hands to himself.

After a few more moments of a minor panic attack, Renji returned from the bathroom. When he lowered himself to the floor in front of Gin, his hand landed on Gin's foot. Gin almost spilled his drink. Renji's hand was warm and strong. He discreetly moved his foot out of the way, praying Renji wouldn't notice.

But he did.

He glanced back as he settled himself. "Oh, sorry, Gin."

Like it was _nothing_! Meanwhile, Gin could still feel the man's skin, still feel the heat.

"S'fine."

And then Gin noticed that Renji had removed his headband and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. Gin watched with dread as Renji reached up, untied his braid and carefully unraveled the plait. Gin's shoulders sagged as his eyes followed the man's movements almost hungrily. Renji's fingers slid through the crimson mass, settling at his scalp and slowly massaging. Gin bit his bottom lip and shifted on the couch. He had to sit on his hands to keep them still. What was this madness? Why couldn't he peel his eyes away from Renji's hair. It was just _hair_.

 _Yeah, right. Forgive me, Renji_.

He was hesitant as he let his right hand move towards the red strands that were slightly curled onto the couch near Gin's legs. It was right there! He picked up the bit that rested on the cushion and sifted it between his fingers. He nearly died. It was so soft. He could play with this small section all night and never get tired of it. He was absently grinning, thoughts far from the movie, when Renji suddenly leaned forward for his beer. Gin didn't manage to let go of the man's hair quickly enough and ended up tugging at it before it dropped from his hand. Renji turned with a slight frown.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Gin sputtered, totally flustered.

Renji gave him a weighty stare that Gin had no idea how to interpret. Then, the taller man leaned back, this time scooting a little closer to Gin's legs. Gin frowned, confused.

"If ya wanna touch it, jus' say so."

Gin was stunned. He sat still as a stone, unsure of what he'd heard. Had...had Renji just invited him to his hair? He had to know for sure.

"What?"

Renji carelessly shrugged a shoulder. "I said if ya wanna touch my hair, ya can. I won't get mad."

Gin almost squealed with glee. This just couldn't be happening. He was dreaming. Definitely dreaming. And since he was dreaming, he planned to take full advantage of the permission he was given. He only hesitated for a brief moment before his hand slid into that gorgeous pile of red hair. He let it glide through his fingers before settling his hand at Renji's scalp again. This was too much.

"It's so soft," he mumbled.

Renji snorted a low laugh. "Not what you were expectin'?"

Gin couldn't even respond. He was in hog heaven. He combed the red strands with his fingers for a bit before he went back to Renji's scalp and gently massaged. He was startled when Renji closed his eyes and gave a quiet grunt. Gin felt like any second and he would hyperventilate. This was everything he'd imagined it to be. He sat up a little and engaged both hands.

Renji hummed and murmured, "That's nice."

Gin's face was flushed as he focused entirely on Renji's hair. He got so carried away, it took him a long while to notice that everything had gone cemetery silent. He paused what he was doing and glanced at the TV. The movie was back at the main menu, and Renji's head was back, leaning fully against Gin's legs. His eyes were closed, his lips parted. He was fast asleep. Gin smirked as he studied the handsome face. He brushed a few loose strands of Renji's scarlet hair from the man's forehead and cradled his head.

Gin was an absolute lost cause. He couldn't fight it anymore, and truthfully, he didn't think he ever had. As he stroked Renji's feather soft hair and listened to the man's quiet snores, he realized with dread that he was already falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

_All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours,  
All this hate  
Take your heart and let it love again,  
You will survive this somehow_

_Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
Life starts now_

_-Three Days Grace_

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Renji couldn't keep a goofy grin off his face all damned day. It was getting so obvious that even Ichigo, his usually surly and aloof coworker, was starting to notice. The orange-haired brat looked at him sideways as they squatted in front of a 50-inch TV.

"Dude, you're bein' creepy," he grunted, voice low and husky.

Renji tried his hardest to scowl and cover up the fact that he was seconds from grinning like a fool, but clearly, his efforts went in vain. Ichigo arched an eyebrow and leaned over, shrinking the distance between their bodies.

"Did you get laid last night or somethin'?"

Renji snorted this time and met devilish, whiskey-brown eyes. He allowed a crooked smirk to tilt his lips as he lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper.

"Well, ya know," he started before giving the lavish living room an exaggerated once-over. "Those things tend ta happen every now and then, but last night..." Renji paused to close his eyes and hiss in mock ecstasy. "That was somethin' special."

Ichigo recoiled like Renji had punched him. "Ew, man. Gross. Aren't you too old ta be talkin' like that?"

Renji ignored the jab, his mind going back to last night. Ichigo didn't know that he really meant what he'd said about it being something special. Gin was... _different_..and he was great company. The silver-haired man had kept the shadows from consuming Renji, kept the awful memories of his stay in prison and his family's abandonment from rendering him little more than a depressed lump of pathetic. Gin's sharp wit and even sharper sense of humor had allowed Renji to relax and actually enjoy himself more than he'd ever done around anyone else.

Not to mention, that topic he'd brought up with his kid brother kept surfacing during his visit with Gin. There was sign after sign that popped up, convincing Renji that there was more to Gin that the silver-haired man wasn't willing to divulge just yet. It was slightly annoying, but mostly amusing.

For instance, Gin seemed to have a thing for Renji's hair. Well, Renji in general, but he'd get back to that. When he'd untied his braid, Gin's eyes had lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Renji had pretended to be oblivious, when in reality, he'd been anything but. With an air of innocence he hadn't really felt, he'd gone on to settle his hair in the most tempting position: right against the couch and inches from Gin's curious grasp. And just as Renji had expected, Gin had been unable to resist the urge to touch it. At the time, he'd feigned surprise, but what he'd never tell a soul, including the obvious hair junkie, Gin, was that he absolutely _loved_ having his hair played with. He _loved_ when someone ran their hands through it, brushed and combed it, rubbed and massaged his scalp – all those wonderful things.

Gin clearly had an obsession. One that Renji didn't have a single issue with.

But back to the Renji in general thing. The way Gin had looked at him when he'd first arrived at the man's apartment had been telling enough, but as the night had progressed, Gin's expressions had evolved from passive appreciation to downright fiercely interested. Renji didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he wasn't stupid either. A lot of people liked to believe that because Renji chose to detach himself from certain social situations, it made him inept. Not the case. He was probably more aware than most people would be comfortable with, but he kept that to himself. No need to frighten the masses.

However, Gin was unique. The silver-haired man was definitely trying to keep his attraction a secret, and, honestly, Renji was OK with that. He liked being friends with Gin, and if attraction threatened to change that, then he was fine with playing the fool a little longer. Maybe one day, Gin would even trust him enough to talk about it. As it was, Renji was still figuring out a way to approach the subject without offending the man. Or worse, disappointing him too much. Last night, he'd left Gin's place with a wide grin and a little more understanding.

_Renji opened his eyes and blinked a few times at the unfamiliar environment. Panic almost set in until his mind decided to catch up to the here and now. As he took in the immaculate living room with plush carpeting and comfy-looking furniture, he remembered that he was visiting Gin. They'd had dinner (really GOOD dinner), and they'd watched a not so bad chick flick. Well, Renji had tried. It was Gin's fault for playing in his hair until he'd passed out. Good food, beer and persuasive fingers on his scalp was enough to lullaby him any time. He straightened his neck and grimaced, cursing himself for falling asleep in such an awkward position. He rubbed the aching muscles before turning to where Gin had been seated on the couch. A chuckle jumped out of him before he could stop it._

" _Aww...," he crooned under his breath as he smirked._

_Gin was tucked in the corner of the couch, a soft-looking, dark-gray throw over his slender legs that were curled in the fetal position. His head rested on the arm of the couch, his silver hair resembling that of an anime bishie's. It was wispy and tinted with lavender, and Renji knew firsthand that it smelled amazing. Gin's usually unreadable face was slack from sleep, his eyes simply closed, his lashes thick and long and sweeping the hills of his cheeks, his lips slightly parted._

_And he was snoring._

_It wasn't loud or obnoxious, though. Renji tilted his head as he continued to study his new friend. He felt a tiny bit like a creep for watching the man while he slept, but if this was the only way he would get to see Gin with his guard down, then he was fine with that. Gin's snoring reminded him of Jinta, back when Jinta was a toddler and used to sleep in a race car bed. The sound was there, but soft, child-like._

_Gin's breath stuttered as he inhaled, one of those shuddering breaths that normally signaled a yawn. Renji's smirk widened as he turned to face the silver-haired man. He hesitated a fraction of a second before reaching over and grasping the willowy man's thigh._

" _Gin," he said, voice low as not to scare the slumbering man. Gin didn't respond, and it amused the hell out of Renji to think that the guy was a heavy sleeper. He shook Gin's leg a little as he called him again. "Gin."_

_Finally, that fan of dark lashes fluttered. Gin's eyes slowly opened, and it made Renji freeze. Gin's eyes really were something. Blue, they were definitely blue, but not a dark, intense blue. Not even a rich, vibrant blue. They were almost transparent, like ice. That was it. Gin's eyes were like a melting block of ice, flecks of lavender and silver surrounding the irises._

_Wow._

_Gin blinked some more, eventually leaving those stunning eyes open, even though they were filled with confusion and more than a little disorientation. A rush of warmth flooded Renji's lower abdomen, making him swallow a sudden case of nerves. When Gin settled his gaze on Renji's face, his eyes widened and he sat up, the movement abrupt._

" _What happened? Did I fall asleep?" he asked, and his voice was a drowsy husk._

_For some reason, it made Renji think very inappropriate things. Things that made him anxious and unsettled. He was STRAIGHT. There was just no way he was associating Gin with that box he kept nestled in the perverted corner of his mind. Heart beginning to pound for no reason at all, Renji shifted, but was still unable to tear his gaze away from Gin's crystal-blue eyes._

" _Uh...uh..." he stuttered, not sure what he was supposed to say, until his mind kicked into working gear. "I think we both did."_

_Gin ran his left hand through his hair, casually brushing his bangs aside as he tilted his head and revealed the right side of his long neck. Renji hated that he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the hollow of Gin's throat. He couldn't understand why it seemed so inviting, all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on other things...like the time._

_Renji glanced at the cable box under Gin's TV and was shocked to see that it was a quarter after two in the morning. It was later than he'd thought. He turned back to Gin and wished he hadn't. It was plain to see that Gin wasn't fully awake. In fact, it looked like the man was a nanosecond away from dropping back off. His usually tidy silver hair was sticking up on the left side, a hapless victim of static cling, and his shirt hung off of his narrow, left shoulder. He was staring at Renji with what appeared to be a blank look, but Renji knew better. He spotted the disbelief and confusion a mile away._

" _Oh," Gin muttered. "Sorry 'bout that."_

_Renji wanted to laugh fondly at the way Gin's ears went red, but instead, he decided to give the man a break. He'd teased him enough for the night. He climbed to his feet, allowing Gin a chance to gather his bearings. He headed into the kitchen to collect his jacket, and when he reentered the living room, Gin was on his feet, t-shirt still hanging off of his shoulder and gray lounge pants riding low on his hips. His hair was tousled, his eyes hooded, and Renji came to the conclusion that Gin must look sinful in bed._

_That thought caused him to inhale a swift breath as he turned to his sneakers near the coat closet. He figured that was the safer move since his mind was losing itself and clearly taking him for a ride. It was too late (or early) for this shit._

_He shrugged into his jacket and slipped his feet into his sneakers, not bothering to adjust the laces. Before he could steel himself for Gin's strangely alluring appearance, Gin stepped up beside him, thin body warm and emanating a comforting scent. Renji angled his head and looked down at the slightly shorter man._

" _Guess we were both more tired than we thought, huh?" he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation._

_Gin smiled, but it wasn't with its usual mischievousness. It was almost shy. Subdued. Warm. Renji barely resisted a frown. He didn't understand what was going on inside his mind, and it was frustrating and confusing._

" _Yeah, I wasn' 'spectin' ta crash in front a'comp'ny."_

_Gin's words were slow and husky and it was so uncharacteristic of the sometimes flippant, most times sarcastic way Gin had of speaking. Renji nodded as Gin stepped past him and opened the door._

" _Thanks fer keepin' me-"_

" _Nah, I had fun too," Renji interrupted. "No need ta thank me. 'Sides, you fed me. I should be thankin' you."_

_Gin smiled again, a genuine thing that stirred up places Renji had thought he'd killed a long time ago. He averted his gaze, alarm ringing through him like a call to arms. What the fuck was wrong with him?_

" _Mah...somebody's gotta make sure ya eat more than TV dinners." Gin paused to yawn, a hand covering his mouth before dropping to his side. "Well, I'm callin' it a night, Red. Text me an' let me know ya made it home safe, 'kay?"_

_Again with that burst of heat in his chest and stomach. Renji nodded and cleared his throat._

" _Yeah, I'll do that. Night, Gin."_

" _Night."_

_Renji stared at Gin's door long after the silver-haired man had closed it. His heart was pounding, his palms clammy and hands shaky. What was that even about? His mind was too busy, too restless. He turned on his heel and made his way to the elevators, a grin making its way onto his face without his permission._

Ichigo was staring at him when Renji came out of his thoughts, a sideways smirk tilting his lips. "Who gave you Viagra, old man?"

"Hey, fuck you," Renji snapped, tired of being called old. "Not my fault yer still a kid."

"I ain't a kid," Ichigo hedged, brown eyes fiery.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We done here?"

Ichigo glanced at the TV again and nodded. "Yep, I think so. We still got another house to do, though."

"I need a cigarette."

"Yuck. Your lungs probably look like hunks of coal."

"Shut up. Lemme indulge wit'out a lecture, thanks," Renji groused as they climbed to their feet and headed to the front door.

A small dog – probably a terrier of some type – bounced around Renji's ankles, yipping and begging to be held. He had a secret soft spot for little animals, even though he'd probably never own one, so he lifted the dog around its middle and snuggled it to his chest with a quiet grin. The dog was sandy brown and white, the ears all black. It was cute. It had a black, button nose that kept nudging Renji's chin, leaving behind minute traces of moisture.

"Jeez, Mabo, you're such a spoiled little mutt," the owner's gruff, female voice huffed.

The woman was tall for a chick, had dark, spiky hair and much attitude. Ichigo glanced back at Renji with a withering glare and shook his head.

"Tatsuki, ya better grab yer dog before the old man starts humpin' it."

"Don't be disgustin'!" Renji barked before turning to the worried-looking dark-haired woman. "He's jus' bein' a jerk, Miss."

Ichigo left the house with a cackle as Renji lowered the dog, Mabo, to the floor. "If ya got any questions, you can call the office," he said, offering Tatsuki a card with the main office's phone and fax numbers, address and supervisor's name.

"Thanks. Hey, Ichigo, you piece a'shit! Ya coulda said bye!"

"Bye!" Ichigo shouted from outside.

Renji chuckled as he followed behind his coworker. Ichigo was such a little shit sometimes, but he was cool. He stopped beside the van and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, studiously ignoring the glare of disapproval coming from the driver's seat.

He heard the window roll down, and Ichigo's sarcastic voice drawled, "How long's it gonna take ta get you closer ta dead?"

"Shut up, candy corn."

"Fine, cherry. I told ya that shoulda been yer stripper name."

Renji snorted after he lit up, exhaling on a snicker. "I know, right."

They had another house to hit before their shift was over, and strangely, Renji was looking forward to it. Jinta had stopped by the job earlier and taken down Renji's number, also informing Renji that he was coming over later. _With_ his boyfriend. Renji grinned to himself as he took another pull from his cigarette. That should be fun.

XOXOXO

"You can stop glaring at me whenever yer ready, ya know," Gin droned as he wiped down the bar counter.

Rangiku narrowed her icy-blue eyes and stormed over to the register, but she made it a point to ignore Gin. Ever since their Face Time the night before, Rangiku had been giving him the silent treatment. He understood, but it was starting to get annoying. Nothing had even happened between him and Renji...

Which was a big, fat fucking lie.

Renji had let Gin play in his hair. Renji had camped out on Gin's floor until two in the morning. Renji had looked at Gin like he didn't want to leave when Gin had walked the man to the door. Renji had been staring at him. A lot.

Heat swept over Gin as he paused and gawked at his reflection in the mirror behind the liquor shelves. He was blushing. How _embarrassing_. He turned away from the telling glass and came almost nose-to-nose with his furious best friend. She pursed her lips and stabbed a finger into his chest.

"You're daydreaming about a straight man, Gin-bo. Pissed doesn't even _begin_ to describe the way I feel."

Gin sighed. He felt bad, but...what could he say? He really liked Renji, even though he _knew_ the path he was treading would lead to inevitable heartbreak. It was as if he just couldn't help himself. He wanted the red head like an astronaut wants to walk the moon. Any time he closed his eyes, he recalled Renji's tall, muscular form, his broad shoulders, his thick arms and strong looking back. His friendly grin and deep dimples. His long, shiny red hair.

Gin shuddered and turned away from Rangiku's piercing eyes. She was one hundred percent right. He _was_ daydreaming about a straight man. And he was enjoying every second of it. Renji's voice was something Gin had only ever dreamed about. Even Grimmjow's voice hadn't been quite as deep as the red head's, and that was really saying something since Gin had considered his former lover's voice the ultimate aphrodisiac. Renji's voice wrapped around him like a velvet blanket, soothing and sexy as all get out, and his laughter was infectious.

"Gin-bo!"

Gin started and glared at Rangiku, only to receive a hotter one in return. Sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yer not gonna let this go, are ya?"

"Of _course_ not! _Look_ at you! Did you kiss him?" she hissed, closing the gap between their bodies.

Gin scoffed and sputtered. "Wha? N-no! The hell, Ran, he's straight!"

"Hmph!"

"I didn't kiss 'im!"

Gin conveniently omitted the part where he'd wanted to, though. With Renji staring at him like he'd expected Gin to explain the mysteries of the universe, Gin had no choice but to wonder what would have happened if he'd just leaned forward and...

"Jesus Christ, Gin-bo, you are _hopeless_."

"I know," he muttered.

He was in the middle of wiping down the counter again, when the restaurant doors opened, and after a gust of swirling snow swept through, a familiar red head entered. His eyes immediately honed in on Gin, making Gin run a hand over his hair, suddenly nervous. Renji sauntered over, smile instant and completely charming.

"Hey."

Gin attempted to keep an impassive expression on his face, but it wasn't working. Renji was knocking down all of his ironclad composure.

"Red."

That was when Gin realized that Renji wasn't alone. A shorter, younger-looking red head stood to his left, while an equally young-looking pale-haired teen stood to his right. Gin arched a curious brow as he took in the youngsters, his question probably written all over his face. Renji smiled knowingly.

"Can we get a table?"

"Oh! Yeah, a'course. Follow me."

He refused to look Rangiku in the eyes. It was bad enough that he could see from the corners of his that she was glaring grisly death at Renji. Gin grabbed three menus and tried to mask his nerves with a carefree saunter over to a booth located near the rear of the restaurant. It was semi-secluded and peaceful, something he was sure that Renji and his companions would appreciate. When he set the menus down, he watched the two teens shuffle into one side of the booth, elbow to elbow, grins small and affectionate. It was heartwarming and cute. Renji plopped down on the other side, eyes still on Gin as if he was trying to figure him out. Gin fought the urge to shift in place as he withdrew his notepad and pen from the black half apron he wore and cleared his throat.

"Can I get you somethin' ta drink?"

The red-haired teen spoke up first this time, and damn, it was eerie how much he resembled his brother. With a low tenor that was only a few shades higher than Renji's, he said, "I'll have a Bud-"

"As if, Jinta!" Renji snapped, disbelief coloring his eyes and voice, but the teen was already chuckling.

"Calm down, big bro." Jinta turned his dark, intense, yet mischief-filled gaze back to Gin, a smile still lingering on his lips. He adjusted the black glasses resting on his nose as he moved with a fluid grace that mirrored Renji's. "I'll take an iced tea."

"Jinta, yer such an idiot," the pale-haired teen beside Jinta admonished.

His hair was shoulder-length and a little shaggy, his messy bangs covering his right eye, but the left was a muddy gray. Gin watched as the teen scanned the beverage section of the menu and slipped out of his dark-green winter coat. He was slender underneath the red sweater and light-colored jeans he wore, and when he turned back to Gin with a smile, Gin noticed he had a mouth full of braces that did nothing to take away from his easy, boyish charm.

"Can I have a Sprite?"

Gin smiled and nodded. "Sure." After he scribbled the drinks down, he cut his eyes over to Renji, who was watching him with a sideways smirk. "Guinness?"

"Mm," Renji hummed with a tilt of his chin.

Gin wrote it down, unaware that everyone at the table was staring at him. "Ya ready ta order yet? Or ya need more time?"

"I'll take the usual," Renji continued and _dammit_ , he was still staring.

Gin hummed as he wrote down the order. "Mm." He glanced up just in time to catch Jinta frowning at his brother in confusion.

"What's the usual?"

Without thinking, Gin answered the question before Renji could respond. "Steak and scampi, mashed potatoes, asparagus, steak medium well." He turned to a still smirking Renji. "Right?"

"Absolutely."

Jinta chuckled, and the noise reminded Gin of Renji so much, his head snapped in the teenager's direction, expression stunned. Then his mind caught up to the situation, and he had a hard time keeping heat out of his face and ears. He'd answered for Renji like he'd known him his entire life. He hoped Jinta didn't think he was a stalker or some type of creep who was perving on his older brother.

"Well, I'll have the grilled chicken alfredo," the pale-haired teen said, nudging Jinta and giving him a stern look.

Jinta coughed into his hand and schooled his face into a semblance of seriousness. It was completely suspicious.

"Y-yeah, I think I'll have what Ren's havin'."

Gin jotted the orders down and nodded. "I'll go put this in and be right back with yer drinks."

He was in a hurry to get away. Something felt off, like there was something he was missing. As Gin scuttled towards the bar, he glanced over his shoulder and found Renji with his chin in his hand, elbow on the table, russet eyes hooded, still glued to Gin and gleaming with amusement.

Gin tried not to scowl, but it was a near miss. There was definitely a fly in the ointment. As he sauntered past Rangiku to take his order to the kitchen, she grabbed his arm, blue eyes concerned.

"What's going on? What was that about?"

"I dunno. I think maybe an inside joke's goin' over my head."

Rangiku harrumphed and sashayed back to the register, where she resumed glaring in Renji's direction arms folded over her ample breasts. Gin was surprised Renji's skin wasn't sizzling. When Rangiku got in one of her moods, she was simply unbearable, and right now was definitely one of those times.

Gin entered the kitchen and sent the head chef a tiny grin. Baleful, gray eyes peered at him over a stainless steel shelf.

"Slow tonight, huh, Hana?"

Yamada Hanataro shrugged and reached for the order slip. "I just do the cooking, Gin."

Gin gave a careless shrug himself before swinging through the doors and heading to the bar to fix Renji and company their drinks. He was still trying to avoid Rangiku's laser eyes, but it was getting harder and harder to do. Finally, after he filled a tall glass with Guinness and added it to a round tray with two other tall glasses of iced tea and Sprite, he turned to his best friend, hands on his hips and brow pulled into a deep scowl.

"I get it, OK? Can you not already?" he snapped.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes for a few moments, but eventually relented, her gaze softening. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Gin-bo. And that's exactly where this is going if you keep it up."

Gin sighed as he turned back and grabbed the drink tray. "I know, I know." He paused and shrugged with one shoulder as he studied the floor. "I know this shit is askin' fer trouble, but...I jus' can' seem ta help myself when it comes ta that guy."

Rangiku edged closer and laid a hand on his upper arm. He hated the look in her eyes, and not because he thought she pitied him or anything equally foolish; it was because he hated making her worry. He hated making her _upset_. She just wanted the best for him, and he was making life extremely difficult for her right now. He knew that, he _understood_ that, but... He glanced at Renji's table and sighed when he saw the man laughing at something his brother said. He'd never liked anyone this much after Grimmjow.

"Just...I don't even know what to say, Gin. I don't wanna see you hurt, but if you insist on this, then there's really nothing I can do. I hope you know what you're doing."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Trust me, OK?"

Rangiku thinned her lips but nodded. Gin breezed by her and headed back over to Renji's table, all eyes landing on him once he was within ten feet. Renji straightened, and there was that smile again. Gin took a discreet deep breath and started unloading the drinks after stopping next to Jinta.

"Sprite. Iced tea. Guinness. Yer food should be out in a few. Can I getcha anythin' while yer waitin'?"

Renji chuckled and patted the seat beside him as he scooted over towards the window. "Why dontcha take a load off? There's no one else here 'sides us in this weather."

His voice was warm and inviting, and really, Gin just wanted to crawl in the man's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. Maybe ki-

"Earth ta Gin!"

Gin barely suppressed a jump as he gave Renji a slow smirk. "Mind tellin' me why yer out in this weather ta begin with?"

He'd just decided to ignore Renji's offer of a seat, when Renji's large hand shot up with more speed than Gin expected and wrapped around his forearm. Gin was pulled onto the booth cushion, causing him to plop down and stare at the red head with offended pride. Renji just grinned at him some more.

"Sit dowwwwwn," he drawled. "Lemme introduce you ta my little brother and his boyfriend."

It took every ounce of calm Gin possessed not to punch Renji in the throat, and instead turn his attention to Jinta and said boyfriend with a practiced poker face. Renji continued speaking as if he hadn't just forced Gin into a seat beside him, as if his body heat and intoxicating scent weren't distracting as hell.

"Gin, this is Jinta, my brother, and his boyfriend, Di Roy. Guys, this is Gin."

Gin allowed his lips to lift into a parody of a grin, but he was still reeling from being so utterly close to Renji. Their bodies were pressed together from calf to shoulder, warmth emanating from Renji's hard muscles and the velvety soft hoodie he had on. It was too much. Gin wanted to move, but if he did that now, it would be noticeable, and he'd hate to embarrass Renji after the red head had gone to all the trouble of getting Gin into the seat in the first place. So, he remained still as a sculpture as he focused on Jinta.

However, it wasn't Jinta who spoke first. Di Roy smiled, showing off his braces, and there was something distinctly knowing in those brown-gray eyes.

"Nice ta meetcha, Gin."

Gin nodded. "Same here, Di Roy."

Jinta snorted and dissolved into laughter. When he calmed down enough to speak, he said, "Sorry, sorry. I just thought it was funny that you both got light hair."

An arched brow was Gin's only response as he turned to Renji for an explanation. Renji shrugged and sipped his Guinness.

"He's weird like that sometimes," he grunted.

Gin couldn't hide his smile. Renji didn't realize it, but he was grinning from one long sideburn to the other as he looked at his brother with palpable fondness. It was adorable, honestly.

"It's nice to meet you, though," Jinta continued, eyes going serious. "Ren talks about you a lot."

"Hey!" Renji snapped, his calm, cool composure finally slipping.

Gin watched in surprised amusement as Renji's ears and cheeks went pink. With a smug smirk, he focused on the younger red head. "Oh, really? Is that so?"

"He's exagger-"

"Oh, come on, big bro, don't be shy," Jinta commented with a casual wave. He turned to Gin with a sneaky smile that reminded Gin so much of himself, it made him snicker. "Ren's a lone wolf these days, so hearin' so much about one person was shockin'."

"Mmm, I unnerstan'," Gin played along. He was enjoying the swallowed-a-bug look Renji was sporting. "What's he been sayin' 'bout me?"

"Jinta," Renji growled, sitting forward on the seat, his big hands balling into fists on top of the table. "Shut. Up."

Jinta ignored him and plowed on. "Well, he says you're a really nice guy. You're sarcastic and smart, a greeeaaaaat cook. Hm, what else? Oh yeah-"

"Jinta."

It was just two syllables, but the way Renji said them seemed to still the air in the entire restaurant. Jinta's mouth snapped shut as he stared across the table at his brother, and Gin noticed that even Di Roy's eyes had gone a little wide and frightened. Gin chuckled as he climbed to his feet and retrieved the drink tray from beside the booth, tucking it under his arm.

"I'm gonna go check on yer food. Try not ta kill 'im, ne?" he said, voice stern and directed at Renji.

The red head seemed a little murderous, so it was time to wave the white flag. Renji's hard gaze shifted to Gin, but Gin wasn't fazed. For some reason, Renji didn't scare him. In fact, Gin was holding back laughter the longer he looked at the irate red head.

Suddenly, Gin couldn't resist. He reached over and tucked a stray lock of that sinfully soft, red hair behind Renji's ear. "Aren't you always tellin' _me_ ta lighten up?"

With that, he walked away from the table as unhurriedly as he could manage, one hand in his pants pocket, the other clutching the drink tray. Meanwhile, his heart was threatening to pound through his ribs and straight out of his body. He couldn't believe he'd just done that! And in front of Renji's family! Ugh, he wanted to strangle himself, but morbid curiosity made him glance over his shoulder to assess the damage he'd created.

Renji was staring at him, stunned, lips parted and face flushed almost the same color as his hair. Di Roy and Jinta, on the other hand, wore twin, mighty grins as they watched Renji with obvious delight. Gin smirked to himself as he turned away.

Maybe he had hope after all.


End file.
